Kung Fu Panda 2
by SpiritChannelerJosh
Summary: During Leo's training, he has dreams and visions about his parents. Leo sets out with his girlfriend and Kung Fu Masters, The Dragon Warrior and The Furious Five, on a mission to defeat Lord Shen and his new ally, Prince Sying. Can Leo stop Prince Sying and his weapon or will Kung Fu be dead?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The New Adventure

 _Many generations ago in Ancient China, children have played with bamboo flying toys. Generations has passed as helicopters became more advance. The parents of Sying are two famous people who builds amazing helicopters from a long line of family into royalty that helps governments. Prince Sying has seen a darker means in the helicopters. Not only that the helicopters fly, it can kill too. Sying's parents feared that their son will go down this dark path as their great ancestor once did. He wanted to prove them by setting out, slaughtering the innocents. Sying believes his parents are weak and selfish by doing good in the world. Sying returned to his parents, feeling rather pleased. On his parents faces, Sying saw anger, betrayed and fear. Sying was sentenced to exile from all countries. He disappeared from the face of the earth. No one knows where Sying is or his whereabouts._

Somewhere high in the mountains was a factory. Inside the factory was an army of wolves building a cannon. General Fang pulled the chain as he watches the lava being poured in the canon. He jumps high on a platform and knelt down.

"It's almost done, Lord Shen, but we've run out of metal." General Fang said.

Shen was standing on a platform in the darkness. He was wearing a white robe that covered his body.

"Search the farthest villages and bring more metal." Shen snarled. Then he heard something land behind him. Shen turns around to see a man. The man has dark brown hair and green eyes. The man was wearing a silky silver robe.

"The more metal you bring, the better my weapon will be." the man said. "Has your men brought the items I asked you for?"

"Yes, Prince Sying." Fang answered.

"Good." Sying said. "Now, go."

Fang bowed his head and left.

Sying turns around and walks away with Shen.

"Are you sure THAT will help us to rule over China?" Shen asked.

"It will." Sying answered. "I have work on it for a long time in exile. It will not fail us."

* * *

Two children were holding action figures of Po, Tigress and Leo. They were both playing outside of the training hall.

"And then Leo joined the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five!" the boy exclaimed.

"And then they came the most awesomeness team ever!" a girl pig cheered.

As they were playing with their action figures, voices can be heard from inside the training hall.

"You can hear them training right now!" the boy said.

"It's too dangerous!"

"Thirty five. Stay focused."

"Thirty six!"

The Furious Five watches in awe as Po puts in two more bean buns in his mouth. In his mouth was a lot of bean buns. Leo standing next to Tigress as Po was finish.

"New record!" Mantis cheered. "You monster!"

"Keep going!" Monkey shouted, picking up a bowl of bean buns. "Hit 40!"

"He'll never hit 40!" Crane said.

Po picks up two more bean buns. "You guys wait and we'll go to 40!" Po said.

"Do it." Tigress said.

"No problem!" Po said with a mouthful. He puts the two bean buns in his mouth as he tries to chew the last two.

Leo leaned in a bit, watching amazed.

"Give me a minute." Po said. He closed his mouth and a munching sound can heard.

"Yeah!" Mantis cheered.

"He did it!" Viper cheered.

"Well done, Po." Crane said, walking over to Po and pats him on the back. This made Po spits out all the bean buns at them.

"Your training has paid off." Tigress said, after blocking a bean bun.

Everyone heard the gong ringing outside as Po knew what it meant.

"Master Shifu!" Po gasps. "See you later!"

As Po left the training hall, Viper looks at Leo. "So how's your training, Leo?" Viper asked.

"Let me show you." Leo said.

Leo and Tigress walks to the center of the room and went into their stances. Tigress came at Leo with a flying side kick while Leo blocks with his left arm. Leo pushes her leg away and sees Tigress throwing a punch right at him. He was able grab her wrist swung her to the other side. Leo did a quick kick to the stomach and gave Tigress a quick push. Tigress skids to a stop. As Leo threw a jab, Tigress blocks the jab, spun around and did a side kick to her boyfriend's stomach.

"Gah!" Leo grunted a bit. He'll admit that was good. Then Leo had an idea. Leo ran and jumps into air with legs apart like a pair of scissors. When Tigress was in close range, he quickly brought his legs together, putting his left hand on her shoulder and brought Tigress down to the floor. With her legs in the air, Leo wasted no time by grabbing her right with both his arm and leans back while he pushes left leg away into a full split.

"You did well." Tigress said as he lets go of her.

"Thanks." Leo thanked her as he stands up. He offered his hand and Tigress accepted his help.

"Your training must be going well." Viper said.

"That's because I have good teachers here." Leo smiled.

It was true. Ever since Leo defeated Zhao, he began training the tiger style. The tiger style was a lot tougher than the other Kung Fu styles. Leo and Tigress walks over to the table and sat down with their friends.

* * *

 _How about it? Did you all enjoyed the first chapter so far? I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Vison

Leo was in deep thought. He was thinking of his friends back home. It's been a long time since Leo saw them last. This activity reminded him of the time where he can destroy a brick wall with his bare hands.

"Are you in there, Leo?" Monkey asked, waving his hand in front of Leo's face.

"Hm?" Leo shook his head.

"You haven't said anything for a few minutes." Viper said.

"Apologies." Leo said. "I've been thinking about five friends of mine from my world."

"You missed them, don't you?" Tigress asked.

"Yes." Leo said. "I've been wondering how they've been."

"I'm sure they missed you." Mantis said.

"Thanks." Leo said. "I'm going out for some air."

Tigress nodded her head and watches her boyfriend left the room. Leo walking out of the courtyard and onto the path that lead to the cave where Master Shifu is. It was peaceful here in the Valley Of Peace, but there's always danger around corner. Ever since Leo defeated Zhao, he has been training under the guidance of Master Shifu and Tigress, learning the tiger style. Leo was lucky that he has good teachers. As Leo continues his walk, Tigress ran up behind him.

"Leo." Tigress said as he turns around. "Bandit's have been spotted approaching the Musician's Village!"

"I'll meet you over there." Leo smirked.

* * *

A male bunny rung the bell in alarm. Huge arrows were shot out of the fog, landing in different parts of the village. General Fang led the attack as he landed near the frighten pig. "Grab all the metal you can find!" General Fang shouted.

The villagers were scared, trying to run away or hide from them. Several wolves ran into a nearby house and picks up small guitars and three gongs with a scared male goose in the middle. The male pig ran for his life, hiding into one of the gongs. Unfortunately, one of the wolves cuts the rope and rolls the gong with the pig towards the big pile of metal.

"Good!" General Fang growled. "Let's tie this up and get the hell out of here!"

His soldiers tied the metal together in two rope like cages. General Fang picks up the arrow hook and was about to place it on the cage until he heard a yell. Running towards the village was Po, Leo and The Furious Five.

"Wings of Justice!" Po shouted, jumping off a cliff.

Leo jumps off, following the Dragon Warrior. He dives headfirst. The wind blew in his face, whistling loud in his ears. He leans back as his hands grabs a branch from a nearby tree to safely land on a small hill. His friends were already ahead of them and landed in the village, striking their poses.

"Heh." Leo chuckled. "Let's do it!" He ran towards the edge and jumps into air and fell. Leo felt like he was flying with black wings on his back. Nearing to the ground, Leo did a quick front flip and skids right next to Tigress.

"The Dragon Warrior!" a small kid bunny said with some excitement.

"And the Furious Five!" a small girl pig said.

"With Leo!" a small goose boy exclaims.

"A panda?" General Fang gasps in frustration. "Impossible." Then he looks at Leo. "I thought that human perish."

"My fist hungers for justice." Po said. Then his stomach growled. "That was my fist."

"Get'em!" General Fang ordered his men.

"Come on!" Po shouted as both parties rushes at each other.

Leo did several quick jabs at one wolf before turning around and grabbing the second wolf's paw who was going to punch him. He quickly moved the wolf's punch to the left and kicks him across the face twice. Another wolf snuck up from behind Leo and was about to strike him but Monkey came in with two symbols and smashes the wolf's face. Four more surrounded Leo with spike balls. They charge at their prey but Leo did a quick windmill kick at all four of them.

Leo looks up and sees five arrows coming towards him. He takes out his diamond sword and reflected every arrow. A few more wolves came rushing towards him. Crane flew in and swept them off their feet.

"Take that!" Viper shouted, striking a wolf to a conga. Leo caught him by the throat and slams in down hard to the ground.

Tigress lands on a wolf's head with her feet. Another wolf tried to attack her from behind with a spear, but she punches him the jaw and sent him flying into a bunch of bells.

Three wolves shot several arrows at Po who was dealing with another wolf.

"Po, incoming!" Mantis shouted, throwing small plates at Po's elbows.

He turns his head to see his elbow stopping each small plate, blocking the arrows. "Thanks, Mantis!" Po thanked him.

Leo can see some wolves charging at him with weapons. He picks up a small sword and blocks an attack from a wolf who was wielding a sword. He kicks the wolf in the jaw and he sticks both swords in the wolf and taking them out.

"Argh!" the wolf screams in pain.

Another wolf came in with a spike ball and Leo quickly turns around and steps on the second wolf's foot.

"Yowl!" he howled in pain.

This allowed Leo to throw his weapons in the air and grabbing the back of the wolf's head with his left fist. Leo threw in two jabs before he did a knee strike to the stomach and throwing the second wolf backwards to his friends. The other wolves rushes in, preparing to attack him. When they came in close, Leo did two windmill moves, catching the wolves off guard as they were swept off their feet. As he got up, his weapons fell into his hands.

Po did a backflip, dodging an axe and several other weapons. He quickly climbs onto a roof with the wolves right behind him.

"Tigress, Leo, Triple Death Strike!" Po shouted before the wolves piled him.

Tigress dodges an axe and lands on the roof. She quickly pulled her friend out of the pile and into air before swinging him into the pile of wolves. Leo ran towards them and slid underneath Po who was still in the air. He slices two wolves on either side of the roof as Tigress did a full split kick to two more while Po a flying side kick before regaining his stance.

Several wolves jumps high into the air. Tigress grabs Po and threw him into the air.

"Feet of Fury!" Po yelled. He quickly kicks every single wolf into the face before he fell. Crane caught him and brought Po to the ground.

"Tigress!" Po shouted, punching a wolf in the stomach. Tigress went over his shoulders and attacked.

"Monkey!" Po shouted as he kick to a second wolf to the stomach with a rolling kick, followed by Monkey.

"Viper!" Po yelled.

Viper quickly slithers up Po's back to his arm and lunges at the third wolf.

"Mantis!" Po yelled, catching the fourth wolf and bringing him to the ground. Mantis quickly gave several kicks to the head.

"Bunny!" Po shouted, taking out an old male bunny who was playing a guitar which made the fifth wolf stops in his tracks. "What?" He looks at the bunny. "Sorry." Po said before punching the fifth wolf. Leo caught him and threw him over on his back.

As the fifth wolf rolls past General Fang, the wolf general howled. Two gorillas began to pull the two net cages with the male pig still hiding in the gong.

"Ah!" Po gasps. "Crane, go!" He quickly took care of another wolf.

"On it!" Crane called, flying to the first cage. He slices the rope with his left limb and the cage began to fall as the male pig screams.

Po can see the cage falling. He quickly ran and jumps into the air. Po caught the cage then Viper caught him as Monkey grabs her tail. Tigress grabs Monkey's tail and threw her friends back into the village. The cage roll and Mantis brought it to a complete stop. Po landed besides Monkey.

"Is everyone okay?" Po asked, making sure the villagers were all right.

As Po was distracted, General Fang ran towards the panda with his hammer. Po turns around and notices him. "I've got this." Po assured Tigress.

When the general was about to swing his hammer, Po notices a symbol on the general's shoulder. The Dragon Warrior felt he was thrown back in time. He could see another panda running away and the voice of a crying child.

"Po!" Tigress yelled, running up to him.

General Fang swung his hammer across the panda's face, sending him into Tigress and the villagers. "Chew on that, tubby!" General Fang snickered, backing away towards the cage. He jumps onto the cage and knocks the remaining metal off the cliff.

"He's not getting away!" Leo growled. He found a grappling hook and throws it onto the cage where General Fang is.

"Leo, wait!" Viper shouted.

Leo ignores her as he held tightly on the rope. When he got to the top, Leo got into his fighting stance. The metal were behind the General's men and three gorillas.

"Those do not belong to you." Leo growls at General Fang.

"It is for Lord Shen." General Fang chuckled. "And for Prince Sying and their weapons."

"What?" Leo asked confused. Before Leo could move, General Fang took out a small switch and pushes the button. Leo felt the ground shook beneath his feet. He felt like he was being carried by someone. Lighting can be heard and he can see a town on fire. There was a man and a woman standing in front of him before they left him. Leo could feel Crane's feet carrying him back to the village. Crane sets him down on the ground as Tigress walks up to him.

"Leo, are you okay?" she asked, kneeling down in front of her boyfriend.

Leo turns his head around and looks up where he fell. "I think I saw my parents." Leo spoke.

* * *

 _What do you all think? Leo saw his parents in a vison. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Where Did Leo Come From

Leo and The Furious Five walks back into town. On the way back, Leo hasn't said anything after fighting the bandits back at the musician's village. He felt like he seen a ghost. Tigress was beginning to worry about him. Leo stops walking and sees Po walking into his father's noodle shop. He can see some children with their parents, eating and staring at the Dragon Warrior's mop.

Leo just sighed before he heads back to the Jade Palace. Master Shifu smiles as they came up from the stone steps.

"The Musician's Village is saved, Master Shifu." Tigress reported. "But the bandit's got away."

Shifu nodded his head. "What did they steal?" Shifu asked.

"Anything that was metal." Monkey said.

"But why would they want to steal metal for?" Crane asked.

"I'm not sure." Shifu answered. "There have been reports that every village is having their metal stolen for some reason."

"Whatever it is, we'll be ready." Mantis said.

"Good." Shifu smiled. "All of deserves a break."

The Furious Five bowed their heads and went into different parts of the Jade Palace. As for Leo, he headed to the cave. The vision that he saw. Who were those two people? Why does Leo feel that he knows them? But why are they familiar to him?

"Are you alright, Leo?" Shifu asked, walking up behind him.

Leo turns around to look at him. "I don't know, Master Shifu." Leo said.

"Did something happen?"

"I...I..." Leo tried to say. "I had a vision. A vision about my parent's."

"A vision?" a voice spoke.

Shifu turns around and sees the ghost of Master Ben. Leo nodded his head.

"I see." Ben said. "And you feel conflict in you?"

"I do..." Leo muttered. "How did I ended up at the orphanage? Where did I come from?"

"I'm not sure." Ben said. "But I can tell you what happen when they found you."

Leo nodded his head slowly.

"It was another day at the orphanage." Master Ben began to explain.

 _Flashback_

 _"Jenna was coming back to the orphanage after her jog."_

Jenna was running up the path that leads to the orphanage.

 _"On the way back she notices something in the field. A brown basket."_

As she was running, Jenna turns head to the left where the field is. But she notice's a small brown basket and a bundle of blankets in the middle of the field. Jenna began to wonder why that was there. Jenna went into the field towards the brown basket. She knelt down and gently lifts one of the blankets and was surprised of what she saw.

 _"In the brown basket was a baby boy."_

The baby boy was fast asleep. The baby boy opens his eyes and sees Jenna staring at him, surprised.

"Ga..." the baby boy cooed, lifting his tiny hands to touch Jenna. There was a couple blood stains on the blanket that Jenna has notice.

"Why are you out here alone?" Jenna muttered. "Maybe there's a note." She looks under the blankets and didn't find a note. Jenna looks up from the basket, wondering if someone was coming to look for him, but no one did.

 _"There was no note and she wait for someone to come get you, but no one came. She decided to you home at the orphanage."_

"What am I going to do?" she asks herself. "I can't leave him out here all alone." Jenna was right and it will be dark soon. "I'll take him back to the orphanage with me." She picks up the basket gently and headed back to the orphanage.

* * *

Jenna gently put the basket down on the kitchen table and lifts the baby into her arms.

"Bay, are you in here?" Jenna called softly, walking into the living room.

The gray couch was up against the wall and the TV was on a black stool. A small white coffee table was in the middle on a fashion rug. Her older sister, Bay, looks up from a book she was reading.

"Hey, Jenna." Bay greeted her until she saw the baby. "Jenna, whose baby is that?"

"I don't know." Jenna replied. "I found him in the field this afternoon on the way back."

"Did you found a note?" Bay asked.

"No." Jenna shook her head. "There wasn't a note when I found him."

"Oh." Bay said. "Can I hold him?"

"Sure." Jenna said, carefully putting the baby into her sister's arms.

"Aw." Bay cooed at the baby. "You're a cutie pie. Yes you are." She made a face which made the baby boy laugh.

"Heh." Jenna chuckled before her sister gave her a serious look.

"Do you think someone is looking for him?" Bay ask her.

"I've waited but no one came." Jenna answered. "We'll raise him as our own."

"Whoa." Bay said, putting the baby back into her younger sister's arms. "Don't you think that's a bit much?"

"Come on Bay." Jenna said, staring at her. "You're almost done with college in two months and it will be perfect for you to practice as a mom when you have kids of your own."

"I..." Bay tried to say but was interrupted.

"Ever since we lost dad, it was hard for us to move on without him." Jenna said. "Dad would be proud."

"Fine." Bay sighed, making her young sister happy. "Let's do it."

 _"Jenna and Bay raised you one of their own. They fed you, they clothe you. Jenna gave you your name."_

 _End Of Flashback_

* * *

"That's the end of it right there." Ben said. "And you can guess how it all turned out."

Leo didn't say a word. He just stood there, staring at him. There was so many questions that Leo wanted to know.

"What's done is done." Ben sighed.

"You have a good life here." Shifu said.

Leo nodded his head and he looks out of the mouth of the cave as the ray of the afternoon sun shines down on the valley.

* * *

 _What do you all think? Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Death Of Master Rhino

Many miles from the Valley of Peace was Gongmen City. Gongmen City was next to the ocean as ships sailed towards the harbor. Within the city that stood out the most was a tower, a tower of the Master's Council which the city is under protection. Master Rhino was standing with his giant hammer in hand. He was wearing a gray robe with a white and gold undercoat. He stood by watching his two companions sparring against one another.

Storming Ox was wearing a metallic kilt, wrist guards, harness and puttees. He was wielding two axes as he watch his friend catch his breath.

Master Croc was wearing a bronze chain armor as he grips his blade. A human girl was standing next to Toothsayer. Her long black hair was in a tight pony tail. She was wearing a black tank top with no sleeves with a red belt tied above her stomach, black pants and white shoes. She

"It is a nice day isn't, Panther?" Soothsayer asked, looking up at Panther.

Panther opens her jade eyes. "A nice day for training." Panther answered her, turning around to watch the two masters trained together.

The wood that was holding the door was slice clean, letting the door open. Hearing the door open caught everyone's attention as Shen entered the courtyard.

"Shen?" Stormin Ox and Croc asked, surprised to see Shen. Thundering Rhino watch with his friends and masters Shen walks across the courtyard.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Shen said. "Now that we've got the pleasantries out of the way, please leave my house."

"Your house?" Stormin Ox growled.

"Yes." Shen sneered, staring at the three masters. "Didn't you see the peacock on the front door? Ah." He approaches Soothsayer. "It seems that your fortune-telling skills are not good as you thought." Shen sneered in front of the old goat.

"We shall see, Shen." Soothsayer said.

"No, you shall see, old goat." Shen sneered before he turns away, giving his attention to Thundering Rhino and the other two masters. "Where were we?"

"What do you want, Shen?" Thundering Rhino asked.

"What is rightfully mine." Shen stated. "Gongmen City!"

"Gongmen City is under the stewardship of the Master's Council, and we will protect it even from you." Thundering Rhino growled.

Before Shen can say another word, a figure landed beside him as the ground cracks beneath his feet.

"Sying." Panther growled.

"I'm so glad you feel that way." Shen chuckled. "Otherwise, I'd have drag that here for nothing."

Shen soldier's enters the courtyard. Two wolves were pulling a very large box. A huge whirling sound can be heard from far above.

"What's in the box, Shen?" Storming Ox asked.

"It's a gift." Shen answered. "It's your parting gift, in that it will part you."

Croc and Storming Ox looks at their friend before looking back at Shen.

"Part of you here, part of you there and part of you way over there, staining the wall!" Shen smirks with a crazy look in his eyes.

Panther ran towards Sying as tried to throw in a quick punch. The Prince saw it coming as he easily pushes her left fist away and used both arms to trap her right leg. He pushes her leg away to the right before bringing his right fist at the side of her face. Panther was sent to the ground as her opponent chuckled. She got her feet and did a palm strike that Sying easily dodges. Panther smirks and takes this opportunity to do a jump front kick to his head and sweeping him off his feet. Before Sying hits the ground, Panther uses her left hand to chop at the base of the spine.

"Gr!" Sying growled in frustration, getting up as Panther wasted no time flicking her right foot at his stomach. The kick sent him skidding across the ground.

Panther was already in front of him and did two dragon palm strikes at his chest. He was sent flying towards Thundering Rhino who easily destroyed Shen's knives and hitting Sying in the back as well.

"Gah!" Sying grunted, feeling the pain in his back as he turns around and stares at the Kung Fu Master. "Damn you." The Prince sneered at Thundering Rhino.

"Now you're just showing off." Shen said, catching his breath.

"That was a warning." Thundering Rhino said, staring at the peacock. "You and Sying are no match for our Kung Fu."

"I agree." Shen said softly. "But these are." He flew backward toward the box, slicing the chains to open the box to reveal his weapon. The weapon was a dragon-like cannon. Then a loud whirling sound can be heard from the sky. Appearing out of the clouds were two military cargobobs carrying several boxes of Shen's weapons.

Thundering Rhino stood his ground as he prepared to face Shen's new weapon. Shen did not say a word before he ignited the cannon.

 **"DAMN YOU, BASTARDS!"**

* * *

Leo was running through a field that was on fire. He made it into town where it was on fire. There were many dead bodies all over the road. Buildings were destroyed. He was panting, looking around at the destruction of the town. The town Leo was in was somehow unfamiliar but he felt like he been here before. Not far from town was a temple palace, similar to the one from _Spell Of The Unown._ But all of a sudden, a sword pierces through his chest. He can feel the sword going through him. Leo couldn't bear the pain as he fell sideways. He could see two shadowy figures running away as he sees a third shadowy figure running after them, laughing as a maniac.

He recognizes the first two shadowy figures running away in fear. Leo looks up with anger in his eyes as a fourth shadowy figure appeared in front of him as he was laying down on the ground. Looking down at his own blood, he gasps in fear. He was staring at Panther in his blood as the fire shone the reflection. But when Leo looks up, a tiger pounces on him. A voice cried out from the darkness.

"Leo, wake up!"

Cold water hits his face. Leo snaps his eyes open. It took him a moment to remember that he was at the Jade Palace in Tigress's and his room. Leo was being shaken by Tigress after Monkey threw some cold water.

"Are you alright, Leo?" Tigress asked.

Leo slowly sat up, breathing slowly. "I'm fine." Leo answered her.

"Are you sure?" Tigress asked again. "You didn't say anything when you came back from the cave with Shifu yesterday."

"Believe me, Tigress." Leo said, giving her a smile. "I'm fine."

"Good." Monkey said, putting the bucket down. "Now, let's hurry."

"For what?" Leo asks him, looking at Monkey.

"Master Shifu received an urgent scroll from Gongmen City." Monkey answered. "He wants everyone to meet at the courtyard."

Leo, Tigress, and Monkey ran out of the barracks in the late afternoon. The three warriors ran down the steps and into courtyard where Shifu and the others were waiting. Monkey stops in front of Crane as Mantis jumps on his shoulders. Tigress stood right beside Viper as Leo stood next to Shifu who was reading the scroll.

"Are you familiar with the Master of Gongmen City?" Shifu asked Po, looking up from the scroll with a worried look on his face.

"Master Thundering Rhino?" Po asked.

"Yes." Shifu answered, looking back at the scroll

"Son of Legendary Flying Rhino?" Po asked with excitement.

"Yes." Shifu answered again, handing the scroll to Po. He took a couple steps forward.

"And slayer of the Ten Thousand Serpents in the Valley of Woe?" Po asked with excitement as they all walk behind their master.

Shifu stops walking. "He's dead." Shifu said, turning his head halfway.

Everyone stops walking after hearing those two words.

"Whoa." Po mutter sadly, looking back at the scroll.

"That's impossible." Crane said as Po hands the scroll to Monkey.

Everyone followed Shifu outside of the courtyard.

"Rhino's Horn Defense is impervious to any technique." Tigress said to Shifu.

"It was no technique." Shifu corrected her. "Lord Shen has created a weapon, one that breathes fire and spits metal." He stops walking and turns around to face his students. "He has also formed an alliance with someone named Prince Sying."

Leo snaps his eyes wide. He couldn't believe it. Leo moved passed the Dragon Warrior and looks down at his master. "Prince Sying is here?" Leo asked.

"Yes." Shifu answered. "And Prince Sying created a weapon that allows metal to fly. Do you know something about this person?"

"I do." Leo nodded his head. "Prince Sying comes from a long line of family who build helicopters that helps governments. But Sying was exiled from all countries."

"Why was Prince Sying exiled from all the countries?" Viper asked.

"He slaughtered so many innocent people." Leo said angrily, balling up his right fist. "After Sying was exiled, he disappeared from the face of the earth."

"And somehow Prince Sying ended up here." Shifu said. "Unless they are stop, this may be the end of kung fu."

"But I just got kung fu!" Po complains.

"And now you must save it." Shifu said. He turns around and pointed his staff. "Go! Destroy these weapons and bring Lord Shen and Prince Sying to justice!"

The Furious Five ran past Shifu, Po and Leo. Po took a couple steps and hesitated. "Wait a second." Po said, turning around to look back at Shifu. "How can I do this? I mean, how can kung fu stop something that stops kung fu?"

"Remember, Dragon Warrior, anything is possible when you have inner peace." Shifu reminded him.

Po nodded his head and went on ahead. Leo moves passed Shifu and stops before taking another step.

"They're going to leave you behind, Leo." Shifu said.

Leo looks over his shoulder. "I won't bring Prince Sying to justice." Leo growled. "I'm going to kill him for murdering those innocents." And with that being said, he left to catch up.

Everyone in town was cheering for them. But when Leo was running on the bridge with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior, he couldn't help but wonder about vision he had yesterday or the dream from today. What do they mean to him? Does it have some connection to Prince Sying? Leo came back to his senses as they all stop.

Mr. Ping was carrying a backpack with some of Po's stuff.

"I packed you food for weeks." Mr. Ping said, dropping the bag on the ground. The bag opens revealing some food and tiny figures of the Furious Five and himself. "Cookies, buns, vegetables. And I even packed all your action figures, see?"

Monkey chuckled as Po was trying to come up with something.

"Hey, I don't know what those are. Never seen them before in my life." Po said.

Tigress walks away from Po, amused to see an action figure of Leo, herself and the rest of the Five. Leo said nothing as he walks past Po and Mr. Ping and leans against the wall. He couldn't help but hear the conversation as he watch his friend to his dad.

"You have a job to do far from home, in a strange city, filled with strange people, and strange noodles, facing horrible danger from which you might never return!" Mr. Ping yelled with a worried look on his face. "Don't go, Po!"

"I gotta go." Po said with a smile on his face. "I'm the Dragon Warrior. It's kind of my job to save kung fu. And if I don't, what am I?"

"Your my son." Mr. Ping replied.

Po didn't say anything as a sad look appeared on his face.

"Right?" Mr. Ping asked again with a worried look.

Po didn't answer him a second time.

"Po, it's time." Tigress said.

"Goodbye." Po said softly as he stood up.

Tigress watches him walk past her as he was getting his travel pack on. She looks back at Mr. Ping. "Don't worry, Mr. Ping." Tigress assured him. "He'll be back before you can say "noodles"." Tigress turns around and run to catch up to her friends. She turns her head over and sees Leo walking up to Mr. Ping.

Leo walks up to him. "See you later, Mr. Ping." Leo said to Mr. Ping as he ran to catch up with them.

Mr. Ping stood in the middle of the village road as he watch sadly as Po, the Five and Leo departed. "Noodles." Mr. Ping muttered sadly. He hopes that Po will come home safe and sound.

* * *

 _We have a new character who is in this story and it is none other than Panther. I know you all of you have some questions about how Panther got here in ancient China or the nightmare that Leo was having. You will have to wait until the next chapter is up. I encourage you all to leave a review!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 The Journey To Gongmen City

"Come on guys, let's go!" Po inspires his friends.

They were all running on path in the mountains. Leo ran past him along with Tigress, but moved further on ahead of them. He is determined to get to Gongmen City and kill Sying for slaughtering those people all those years ago.

Back in Gongmen City, Sying walks on a balcony to oversee the helicopters being created. He made sure that the wolves extended the building due to the helicopters for being so big. As he was watching the wolves work, a ring sounds off in his ear. Sying walks away to a nearby room and answers his ear piece and speaks in a low voice. General Fang was pasting by as he can hear the prince talking.

The Furious Five, The Dragon Warrior and Leo was climbing up a snowy mountain in the snowy mountains. Leo didn't have a tough time climbing the mountain besides Tigress. He stops at the top, letting his friends to pass by. Leo moved quickly to catch up.

Prince Sying looks behind him to make sure he wasn't being followed the next day. He went inside an underground bunker beneath the factory where the cannons were being made. Sying stood in front of his ultimate creation. "It won't be long now." Sying chuckled darkly.

Tigress and Leo moves past Po who was just crawling down on the ground. They reach a desert as the sun was beginning to set. Po did some impressive moves with a bamboo stick he found. For Leo, he was swinging his sword by attacking with swift movement.

Later on, they've come across with a small business male duck who gave travelers boats to cross the river. Night came as they all felt exhausted. Po and Monkey were sleeping as Viper slept near their legs as Crane was sleeping near the wall. Mantis slept on Monkey's tail while Leo was sleeping next to Tigress as she slept next to him. "No." Leo muttered.

* * *

Rain was beginning to pour down on the destroyed town. Leo swept Panther off her feet and removed the weapon from his chest. It was painful but Leo tried to stand up. He slowly walks to where he saw the three shadow figures that ran in the dark.

"What the hell is going on?" Leo growled, looking around his surroundings. He shook his head and needs to find those three shadow figures. Leo notice there was trail blood that led away from the town and into the misty mountains. Not wasting time, Leo ran as fast as he could on the stone path. But when he reaches at the base of the mountain, a screeching sound can heard. Leo looks up and sees a raven flying towards him. He was about to run when he heard a powerful roar behind him. Leo turns around and sees a black tiger, baring her fangs. Leo looks back at the raven and dives forward quickly.

Leo began to run once more on the stone path. But the stone path gave away and he fell into the darkness.

 **"Leo!"**

* * *

Leo opens his eyes quick and sat up quickly. He was looking around and he was still on the boat. Leo turns his head towards his sleeping girlfriend. Looking down on his chest, he puts his hand on the center of his chest. "Hm..." Leo muttered. He stood up and walks past his sleeping friends and he was greeted by the sound of the river. Leo puts both of his hands in the water and splash his face before diving into the river.

He felt the river's cold water all over his body. Leo swam along with the ship. It was dark in the water as he fell into the darkness in his dreams. He climbs back on the boat before heading up to the roof.

Leo sighed as he laid down with his hands behind his head. The night sky is so peaceful. He closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens his eyes, Tigress was staring down at him with a dry towel on her shoulder.

"The river is not a worthy opponent." Tigress said. She drops the towel near the side of his head as he got up to face her. "I am ready." She extended her left claw out as she puts her right arm behind her.

Leo has said nothing as he quickly punches her paw. Leo and Tigress stood there, not flinching to one another. Leo pulled back his fist, letting out a small grunt from feeling a bit of pain from punching at Tigress's claw.

"Not bad." Tigress complimented him.

"Thanks." Leo thanked her. "After punching the ironwood trees by the palace to train for several months is a good idea."

"I agree." Tigress agreed. "In time you will not feel anything like me."

"That's because you did that for twenty years." Leo said.

"It will be awhile for you." Tigress said. "Besides..." She quickly grabs towel from Leo's feet and threw it shortly in the air. Before Leo can react, Tigress jumps over him and grabs his right leg. When Leo jump and was about to kick her with his open leg, she jumps forward halfway to bring his body back on the roof and watches the towel lands on Leo's face. Leo removed the towel from his face and Tigress's face was close in front of him with their noses inches away from each other. "You have a long way to go." Tigress said.

Leo's face was turning red as she back up a bit for him to sit up. "Leo." Tigress spoke with a serious look on her face. "You haven't been sleeping well for the past few days. Is something bothering you?"

"Yes." Leo said, staring at her. "It's about my parents. I don't know why I'm dreaming or having visions about them."

"And this bothers you somehow?" Tigress asks him.

"Yes." Leo nodded his head slowly.

"And who was the fourth shadowy figure you saw?" she asks him.

"I saw Panther." Leo answered.

"Panther?" Tiger asked confused.

"Panther is a friend of mine." Leo explains. "Panther and I trained together under Master Lee with four other people. I want to know why."

"What happens in these dreams and visions?" Tigress asked.

"When I was falling in the air back at the Musician's Village, I had a vision of my parents standing in front of me where there was a town on fire." Leo explains. "Then yesterday I had a dream but this time I didn't see my parents. I ran through a burning field into a burning town."

"Go on." Tigress nodded her slowly.

"Buildings were destroyed." Leo continued. "There were dead bodies everywhere. The town I was in was unfamiliar and somehow I've been there before. A temple palace can be seen and it wasn't far from town. But then I was stabbed in the chest by a sword. I fell sideways and sees two shadowy figures running away from a third shadowy figure. I recognize the two figures but not the third one. Then a fourth shadowy figure appeared and I couldn't believe when I saw the reflection. When I looked up, a tiger pounces on me."

"That was when Monkey threw the cold water on you." Tigress said.

"Then tonight I had another dream." Leo said. "It was raining on the destroyed town. I followed a trail of blood that led to a stone path that goes to the misty mountains. A raven was flying towards me from above in the sky as a black tiger appeared behind me, barring her fangs. I dived towards the stone path and began to run but the ground gave way. As I fell into the darkness, a voice cried out in the darkness, saying my name."

"So that's why you've come out here to clear your mind." Tigress said. "I knew something was wrong after we came back from the Musician's Village."

"That's right." Leo said, drying himself.

Tigress kisses him on the lips, catching him off guard. She does a backflip and lands in front of Po who was awake and sitting down.

"How long were you there, Po?" Leo asked.

"A few minuets." Po answered.

"And you heard everything?" Leo asked.

"Yeah. Besides, we're warriors." Po said. "Nerves of steel. Souls of platinum. Like you two. So hard-core you don't even feel anything." He playfully punches Tigress on her arm but he can feel a bit of pain. "Wow." Po said, looking down at his hand.

"I was..." Tigress was about to say before she was interrupted.

"So, what you guys talking about?" Mantis asked, climbing up on Po's chest and landing on a basket of fruit. Viper, Monkey and Crane joins them outside.

"Po's having daddy issues." Viper said.

"I'm so lucky." Mantis replied. "I don't have any problems with my dad. Maybe it's because mom ate his head before I was born. I don't know."

"Mantis." Viper hissed at Mantis, slithering up to him. "This isn't about you. Po is the one freaking out."

"And Leo is hasn't been himself since we came back from the Musician's Village when Leo said he saw his parents." Monkey said, causing Viper to slither up to Leo.

"Your having parent problems, Leo?" Viper asked.

"Just having dreams and visions about them." Leo answered.

"Everyone!" Tigress exclaims.

"What is it?" Leo asked her, climbing down and moves toward her.

"We're here." Tigress answered, looking at the front. They can seen the city from where they are as the sun slowly begins to rise into the sky. "Gongmen City."

* * *

At the top floor of the tower, two gorilla soldiers took down all the banners that hung from the railing. After they took down the banners, the two gorilla soldiers proceed to move the cannon. Shen walks in front of them, staring at the golden-blue peacock throne that belonged to his father.

"My father's throne." Shen muttered, not taking his eyes off of it. "He used to let me play here beside him, promising the throne would be mine someday."

Soothsayer did nothing but watch as the throne was thrown out the window. The two gorilla soldier's places the huge cannon right in place where the throne used to be.

"A little to the left." Shen ordered.

"But it's so heavy, Master!" one of the gorilla soldier's complained.

"Thirty years I've waited for this moment." Shen sneered, walking up the steps and stops in front of his beautiful weapon. "Everything must be exactly how I envisioned it. And I envisioned it a little to the left."

The two gorilla soldier's picks the weapon and moved it a little to the left. Shen turns around and smiled. "Perfect." Shen smiled as Sying enters the throne room. "With the weapon by my..." He notices the weapon was not in the spot that he wanted. "A little bit more." Shen instructed.

The two soilders did as they told and moves the weapon once more.

"With the weapon by my side and with Sying's helicopters, all of China will bow down before the two of us." Shen announced. "We move out in three days, when the moon is full and the tide is high."

"With perfect weather conditions." Syning added.

Shen chuckled and began to walk down the steps slowly. "Now, you, old goat." Shen said, turning his head to the right to see the Soothsayer sitting down. "Why don't you tell me my..." he was saying before he was interrupted.

"Fortune?" Soothsayer asked.

"Future." Shen said. "I was going to say future. Look into your bowl and tell us what glory awaits."

Soothsayer picks up her bowl. "If you continue on this current path..." Soothsayer was saying as Shen slowly walks down the stairs. "You will find yourself at the bottom of the stairs."

Shen stops himself to look that he was on the bottom of the stairs before glaring at Soothsayer. He walks towards her.

"I see..." Soothsayer said. "I see..."

Shen stops in front of her.

"I see pain." Soothsayer said, plucking a feather from Shen's right wing.

"Ow!" Shen yelps in pain.

"And anger." Soothsayer continued, eating Shen's silk.

"How dare you!" Shen growled. "That is the finest silk in the province!"

"Followed by denial." Soothsayer said.

"This is not fortune-telling." Shen growled in annoyance. "You're just saying what's happening right..."

"Now?" Soothsayer interrupted.

Shen sighed in annoyance. Sying snickered. He walks up to her on her right side. Before Sying can say a word, Soothsayer bites off a piece of the silk.

"Really?" Sying snarled, kneeling down, wanting to slap her.

Soothsayer wasn't done until she plucks a piece of hair from Sying.

"Was that..." Sying was about to say.

"Necessary?" Soothsayer interrupted as Sying stood with Shen placing the piece of silk and hair in a small bowl. "It is only necessary to know the important time now." Soothsayer picks up some white gray powder. "But if you really want to see the future..." She throws the powder into the bowl, sparking a blue smoke.

"What do you see?" Shen whispered.

The lights in the room began to dim lightly as the blue smoke rose from the bowl, causing the peacock to step back. The blue smoke took the form of a peacock.

"A peacock." Soothsayer answered. "Is defeated by a warrior of black and white."

The smoke turns into the Yin Yang symbol before it turns into an eye.

"But beware the warrior of the Eye of the Tiger who will defeat a raven." Soothsayer said. "Nothing has changed."

The eye roared, scaring the two gorilla soldiers. Shen quickly drew his knife and threw it at the bowl before using his tail to fan out the smoke. He laughs at her. "That's impossible." Shen whispered. "And you know it."

Sying didn't say anything, walking away in silence as he opens the window. The words he heard from Soothsayer echoed in his mind. _"_ _But beware the warrior of the Eye of the Tiger who will defeat a raven."_ What does that mean? It couldn't be. Sying was there when it happen. He made sure that he destroyed the valley many years ago. Every single person was slayed by him. If someone survived, it would mean trouble.

"General Fang." Sying said, turning around as the general stopped.

"Yes, Prince Sying?" Fang bowed his head.

"Who else did you see?" the prince asked.

"Another human." Fang answered, looking up to the prince. "The human fought like a warrior. He was fighting alongside with the panda and the Furious Five."

"Bring him to me in chains." Sying snarled.

"Yes, Prince Sying." Fang said, bowing his head and rushes out of the throne room.

The prince had a feeling he knew that their paths would cross once more. Now Sying knew who the warrior that Soothsayer foretold.

* * *

 _I think this chapter turns out to be pretty good if I do say so myself. The nightmare that Leo had is troublesome indeed. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and looking forward to the next chapter! The next chapter will be really interesting!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Leo and Panther's Reunion

The boat was sailing near the docks. Tigress jumps off the boat onto a small sand mound before jumping climbing onto the nearby wall and jumps to the edge of the roof. Leo jumps onto the wall before he jumps again and grabs the edge of the roof. Viper helps him onto the roof and as the two of them joined Tigress, Mantis and Crane. Po came between Crane and Viper as Leo was kneeling next to his girlfriend.

"That must be Shen's palace on the other side of the city." Tigress said, spotting the tower.

"Great." Po smiled. "We'll march into the tower and proclaim, "We are the Dragon Warrior, The Furious Five and the human are here to bring you two justice!" Po jumps over to the side of the roof but Mantis grabs his foot as Po's face hits the roof. Mantis pulled him over.

"What are you doing?" Mantis asked. "This place is crawling with wolves."

Leo looks down at the street and there were wolves everywhere. The wolves are standing between them and the tower.

"Hey." Crane spoke up from looking at the left. "Isn't that the guy who hammered you in the face?"

Po looks down to his left and sees Boss Wolf slapping a pig across the face while he was walking. "I do not like that guy." Po whispered angrily.

"We need to get to that tower without being spotted by those wolves." Tigress said.

"Got it." Po nodded. "Stealth mode."

* * *

After they left the docks, Leo and the Furious Five were running and jumping on the roofs in silence. They were making progress so far until something caught his attention from the building across from the street. Leo stops running and spots someone in a hooded brown cloak leaving the roof. He couldn't see who it was because the hood was covering the person's eyes. The person left the roof.

"Hm." Leo said. He looks to his right to see the Furious Five heading to the tower and looks down to see Po moving behind a few stands. Leo took a few steps back to run and jump off the roof. He grabs the edge of the roof with both hands and climbs up onto the edge. Leo made a quick dive on the other side and he looks back to make sure he wasn't being followed. After he turns back, Leo looks down and notices a cloak stand near the market street. There wasn't any wolves coming this way so it was safe to go down there. Leo jumps onto the ground in silence and grabs the cloak quickly and puts it on.

"This should help me." Leo said. He puts the hood over his face and walks out in the open.

The Furious Five made it to another roof. Before Tigress can move, she turns around and notices Leo and Po are not behind them. "Where's Po and Leo?" Tigress whispered.

"How can we lose a guy that big?" Mantis asked.

The Furious Five looks down and notices Po walking in a dragon costume. Monkey had his mouth open and Crane's beak drop. Mantis and Viper knew that wasn't stealth mode. Tigress couldn't believe Po as she closes her eyes and shook her head.

"Alright, we found Po." Monkey said. "But where's Leo?"

Tigress opens her eyes and sees Leo walking in the street with a cloak that has a hood to cover his eyes.

Leo almost bump into a wolf and he walks past the wolf. The sound of a firework caught Leo's attention as he turns around and sees some fireworks going off and Po walking past by him. Leo kept the hood over his face and caught up with Po. Something move past him and he sees a white and black tail disappearing underneath the costume. They continue to walk in silence. Three wolves were picking and bullying a bunny and a pig. Viper peaks her head out a bit and feels sorry for them.

Leo notices the person he saw was going into a bar near the edge of an alleyway. He walks in. The room was huge. There were a few people chatting. He spots a wolf harassing a female ibex.

"This meat is terrible!" the wolf growled at her.

"You stole all the metal pots and pan for that so called Lord Shen!" the female ibex snarled. "Besides, the citizens is scared of those metal winged beasts!"

"Don't give me that shit!" the wolf snapped, grabbing her by the throat. "I'm going to beat the shit out you, bitch!"

 _"Not on my watch!"_ Leo thought. He taps the wolf's shoulder, causing him to turn his head over his shoulder and Leo punches him across the face. The wolf lets go of the ibex, feeling the pain from Leo's punch. Leo proceeded to do a couple knee strikes to the wolf's stomach before he threw him out of the bar and the wolf landed in a cabbage cart.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked her, helping her up.

"I'm fine, thank you." the ibex thanked him.

"You're welcome." Leo nodded his head. "I'm here with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior to liberate the city to bring Shen and Sying to justice."

"What's your name?" the ibex asked Leo.

"I'm Leo." Leo introduces himself, lifting his hood a bit.

"I've heard about you." the ibex said.

"What is your name?" Leo asks her.

"Call me Liling." Liling introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you." Leo said.

"You said that you're here with the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five to bring Shen and Sying to justice, correct?" Liling asked.

"That's right." Leo nodded.

"Then you are going to need help." Liling said.

"Who?" Leo asked.

"Keep your voice down." Liling said, lowering her voice.

Leo looks over his shoulder and sees two wolves near the bar. He looks back at Liling. "Who do you have in mind?" Leo whispered.

"Master Ox and Master Croc." Liling answered. "They're in Gongmen Jail on Black Dragon Alley, but you will need more help to bring Sying down and destroy his metal winged beasts. Someone from your world will help."

"Who do you mean?" Leo asked.

A sword landed right on the counter and Leo turns around and sees Boss Fang running towards the bar with some of his men.

"Go!" Liling urges him.

Leo dove out of the bar and ran to the right as Boss Wolf and the wolves were chasing him. He ran down the street and there was a noodle cart in the middle of the street. Leo jumps over and does a back kick to the cart, knocking it over. A wolf didn't had the chance to avoid as he slip and fell on the ground.

"Shit shit!" Leo cursed under his breath. He continues to run, bumping into some stuff before he took a right in a short alleyway and was in a wide area.

Ten wolves surrounded him. Before either of them can attack, several smoke bombs landed in a circle between Leo and the ten wolves. The wolves couldn't see Leo in the smoke. Leo pulls a nearby wolf and drags him in the smoke. The second wolf rushes in to attack Leo, but Leo grabs him by the throat. He throws the two wolves into the air before he did two jump front kicks at their heads. The two wolves were sent flying out of the smoke and crashes into their comrades.

Leo took the opportunity to run into a nearby alleyway once more. Two wolves appears from the right side at the end of the alleyway and charges at him. He didn't waste time by jabbing into their stomachs quick before he went left. Leo took another right and knocks out two more wolves at their throats. He caught up with Po and The Furious Five in a wide area and was surrounded once more.

Boss Wolf grabs the mouth of the dragon costume. "Now!" Boss Wolf ordered them.

All six wolves stabs the costume but Leo dove out of the way.

"Gotcha!" Boss Wolf shouted, removing the costume. Underneath the costume was just a bunch of boxes of cabbages. "What?" Boss Wolf growled in frustration. He notices Leo running away from them, but he stops as twelve more wolves appeared from the alley. Leo back away until the wolves surrounded him. "Don't let that person get away!" Boss Wolf shouted.

Several smoke bombs fell around Leo once more, causing a big smoke, making the wolves to cover their eyes. When the smoke cleared, Leo disappeared.

"Spread out!" Boss Wolf ordered. "Search everywhere!"

As the wolves wasn't looking, four barrels moved unnoticed through a doorway.

Tigress lifts the barrel to see her boyfriend staring at her. "Where were you?" Tigress asked, walking up to him.

"A person wearing a hooded cloak caught my attention." Leo answered.

"Did you see their face?" Tigress asked.

"No." Leo answered. "I didn't see their face. But I followed that person into a restaurant and met a female ibex named Liling."

"Is there anything else?" Tigress asked once more.

"She mentioned someone from my world will help but I was spotted before she could tell me." Leo answered.

"We'll talk more about this when we find Master Ox and Master Croc." Tigress said, kneeling down as Po's head pops out of a barrel.

"They must be close." Po muttered. "I can feel a kung fu chill riding up my spine."

"Sorry, Po." Viper said slithering out of the barrel. "It's just me."

"Look." Tigress said, pointing to a sign. "Gongmen jail."

Tigress walks under the sign and peeks over. There were two wolves guarding the door. The small barrel rolls up and comes to a complete halt in front of them.

"It's cute." the first wolf said.

Mantis broke out of the tiny barrel. "Cute, huh?" Mantis asked. He quickly grabs them and spun them around before throwing them against the wall.

Leo quickly threw two barrels to hide the two wolves.

"Hah!" Tigress shouted, bursting the doors wide open with a palm strike.

Crane flew in and sent the first wolf in the air and sent him over the edge. Tigress went over the small wall and took out the second wolf behind Crane. A third wolf was running towards her and Tigress swept the third wolf off his feet. Po came to her side and did a back punch to another wolf right behind him, knocking the wolf out cold. "Nice work, Po." Tigress said.

The room was big. There was some several cages hanging several feet from the Yin Yang Symbol on the floor with several cells.

"At the first sign of trouble, I'll give you a signal." Monkey said, putting his hands near his mouth. "Kaw kaw, kee kee!"

"You mean like Crane does?" Po asked.

"Yeah." Monkey answered.

Crane walks up besides Monkey as Po and Tigress jumps over the fence and landed on the floor. "Excuse me, when have I made that noise?" Crane asked annoyed.

Leo jumps over the fence and lands on the floor. He was about to search the cells until the person came from the doors behind him. Leo drew his sword halfway until the person smacks his sword out of his hand.

"Gr!" Leo growled at the person. He couldn't see the person's face since it was covered by the hood. Po and Tigress was going to help Leo, but he shook his head. Leo removed his hood from his face as he proceeded to take off his cloak.

"Leo?" the person asked.

"That voice." Leo muttered. "It sounds familiar..."

The person removed her hood and took off her cloak. Leo couldn't believe it as Panther stood in front of him.

"Panther." Leo said.

Panther smiled as the two of them bowed at each other. Before Leo can say anything, Panther surprised him with a hug. It was a complete shock to him. Mantis blink his eyes a couple times as Crane opened his beak in shocked. Viper slithers up to Tigress. Tigress didn't say anything as Panther let him go.

"What happen to you, Panther?" Leo asked her.

"Prince Sying and Lord Shen attacked us." Panther explains. "Master Ox and Master Croc were captured but I escaped. I've been hiding in the city for many days to avoid Shen and Sying forces."

"I'm just glad you're safe." Leo nodded. "I hope they'll help us."

"We'll catch up with your friend later, Leo." Tigress said, walking past them.

"Master Ox!" Po called, looking through the cells. "Master!" The Dragon Warrior took a couple steps forward and notices someone who was looking down by the door of the cell.

Master Croc looks up, saying nothing.

"The ferocious Master Croc!" Po gasps, He ran up to the cell as Master Croc took a couple steps back. "And Master Storming Ox!"

Storming Ox looks up and notices Po.

"I can't believe we're rescuing actual legends of kung fu." Po said, turning around with excitement. Tigress, Leo and Panther walks up behind Po. "We're gonna free you from those bonds of injustice. No problem." Po said, trying to open the door. "Gotta be a key around here. No, they wouldn't leave a key around here."

"Hah!" Tigress and Leo shouted together, breaking down the cell door with a tiger palm strike.

"Good!" Po smiled at the two of them. "You've found it. Come on, you guys! Yeah!" Po ran halfway out on to the floor. "We're coming for you, Shen and Sying!" With Master Ox and Master Croc, they bring down Shen and Sying. Po has his arms up with excitement.

"Master Ox, Master Croc." Panther bowed to them. "We are glad that you're alive and well. Now that you're free, we can take down Shen and Sying."

The two masters didn't say anything.

"Guys, are we going or not?" Po asked confused, walking back to the cell. "Do you want to meet us there later? I mean, you do want to take your city back, right?"

"Of course we do." Storming Ox answered as he and Master Croc picks up the cell door. "But if we stand up to Shen and Sying, they will use their weapons on the city." The two masters places the cell door back into its frame, causing Po, Tigress, Leo and Panther to step back.

"Listen to yourself." Po said. "You're protecting Gongmen City by not protecting Gongmen City?" He took a couple steps forward. "But if we all work together..."

But Storming Ox prevented Po to enter the cell as he slams the cell door. "Then those two weapons will kill everyone." Storming Ox said.

"Would it?" Po smirked. "Then we use a sneak attack!" Po passes Storming Ox as he tried to use the cell door to block the Dragon Warrior. "We get inside and then..."

"And then you will be stopped." Master Croc said.

Storming Ox slams the cell in front of Po and pushes him out. Po rolls backward onto his knees as he watches Storming Ox chops the bar into two and slams them both on either side of the frame.

"By the unstoppable weapon." Master Croc said, stepping up to the door.

"Nothing's unstoppable except for me when I'm stopping you from telling me something's unstoppable!" Po shouted. He quickly got up and jumps onto the top of the door and cell lands on Storming Ox's head. The panda didn't waste anytime by going out and going under the cell door to lift Storming Ox and pushes him outside.

Storming Ox snorted before he jumps back into the cell. Master Croc was dragged out in front of Leo with Tigress behind him with her arms cross over her chest.

Storming Ox walks around the Dragon Warrior as Po turns around.

"Master Ox, I'm not letting you stay in this cell." Po said with determination.

"I'd like to see you get me out!" Master Ox shouted. He quickly pulls Croc's tail to bring him back in and watches Po get thrown out of the cell.

Tigress caught him upside down, puts him back on his feet and turns Po around.

"You guys see that?" Po asked. "It's called being awesome. Come! Whatever happened to being heroes?"

Po jumps back inside as Master Croc dove outside of the cell. "The only hero in this town is a dead one!" he shouted.

Po landed on Storming Ox's head and Storming Ox walks into the spinning door, dragging Croc in. They flip for a few seconds and Po was thrown in the cell. Storming Ox and Croc stood up.

"Like I said, you are not getting me out of this cell!" Storming Ox shouted, slamming the cell door. The two masters looks to their left and notices they're not in the cell. "Oh." Storming Ox muttered.

The cell door fell down as a smile crept on Po's face. "Yes!" Po cheered, standing up with his hands in the air and walks out of the cell. "All right, let's go!" When Po took two steps, he looks to his left and notices the two masters walking into a nearby cell.

"I got the top bunk." Croc said.

Leo watches Storming Ox close the cell door.

"It's time to surrender, panda." Storming Ox said. "Kung Fu is dead."

"I..." Po was trying to say. He was shocked to hear those words.

Tigress looks back at Po as Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Crane didn't say a word.

"You... Kung Fu is dead?" Po finally found the words. "Fine!" He points Master Ox. "You stay in your prison of fear with bars made of hopelessness." The panda walks up to the cell door. "And all you get are three square meals a day of shame!"

"With despair for desert." Croc said as Po walks away.

"We'll take on Shen and Sying. And prove to all those who are hungry for justice and honor that kung fu still lives!" Po shouted, raising his fist high in the air.

Master Ox has said nothing after Po's speech.

Leo took a couple steps forward. "I will deal with Sying alone." Leo muttered angrily. "And I will make sure he will die by my hand. I will never forget that."

His words didn't go unnoticed by his girlfriend. The words Tigress hear from Leo got her curious. _"Is there something Leo is not telling me?"_ Tigress thought.

* * *

 _So Leo and Panther finally sees each other after a few months has passed. What do you think of the story so far everyone? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and find it really interesting. Don't forget to leave a review!_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Chase

The doors were open wide by Boss Wolf with two other wolves by his side.

"Tch." Leo growled in annoyance as he got into his fighting stance.

"Monkey!" Po complains, looking at Monkey.

"Kaw kaw." Monkey said quietly.

The Dragon Warrior looks back at Boss Wolf. "You!" Po shouted, pointing a finger at him. "Your mine!"

Boss Wolf snickered in delight as his two men walks past him with their swords in their paws. "I'll tell you what's gonna be yours!" Boss Wolf snarled. "My fist in your plush, cuddly, super soft face!"

Leo quickly ran to the two wolves before slapping the swords out of their hands and into the air. He jumps into the air quickly and catches both swords into his hands before landing back onto the floor. Leo wasted no time by slicing their heads off their necks and sweeps kick the two bodies onto the floor before driving both swords in the two dead corpse. No one said a word of what Leo did just now.

"Oh shit." Boss Wolf said, worried. He took a couple steps back and ran into the hallway.

Po came back to his senses and shouted, "Get him!"

Monkey and Crane jumps over the fence to join the others and chased after Boss Wolf.

Boss Wolf jumps onto a kart, startling a male ibex. "Get me out of here!" Boss Wolf ordered him.

"Yes, sir!" the ibex answered nervously, grabbing the cart and beginning to run.

Po stops as the Furious Five, Leo and Panther ran past him to get Boss Wolf. Po looks to his left and found an empty cart.

"Faster!" Monkey yelled, trying to catch to Boss Wolf.

The ibex took a sharp right turn and kept going straight when Boss Wolf took a quick left turn.

Po missed the turn. "Viper!" Po shouted looking behind him.

"Hang on!" Viper yelled as Po grabs her tail. Viper swung her around and Po let's go as he went after Boss Wolf with his own cart.

Boss Wolf was getting very annoyed with this panda. He grabs the ibex by the horns before looking back at his foes chasing him.

"What?" Po gasps.

"Watch out!" Boss Wolf taunted. He threw the ibex down on the road.

Leo and Panther both jumps in front of Po before grabbing both handles and threw the panda over the ibex and landed on the other side.

"Uncool!" Po shouted angrily. "Very uncool!"

"Try this!" Boss Wolf shouted as he threw several people and crates onto the ground.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Po yelled.

The Furious Five saved several people and several crates. Leo was able to save a boy bunny and his mother as Panther grabs their groceries.

"Thank you so much for saving me and my son." the mother's bunny thanks Leo.

"Your welcome." Leo said.

Panther gave the groceries back to them before proceeding to catch up with Po. They ran down the hill and couldn't find Po or the general.

"We've lost them." Tigress said. She looks up at the roof and see Po riding on the roof with a bunch of bunnies on his face.

The panda continues to yell as he drove off the roof and the bunnies flew threw the air. Po caught the rail of the cart before came underneath the children to grab them and drop them safely in cart.

"Again! Again!" one of the bunnies cheered.

Po notice they were about to crash into a wall.

"Crane, catch!" Po yelled.

He leans back and falls and throws the children up into the air.

"Weee!" the children cheered.

Crane used his straw hat to catch the children and used his right limb to catch the last bunny. Po crashes into the wall, destroying his cart. He lands in the street with the remains of the cart. Po can see Boss Wolf laughing at him, trying to get away. "Guys, guys, guys, guys, give me a shove!" Po shouted, looking behind him before looking back forward.

"Mantis, now!" Tigress yelled.

Mantis grabs Tigress's paw and threw her towards Po.

"Monkey!" Leo shouted.

Monkey wasted no time as he both grab Leo and Panther's hands and threw them across the street.

Leo and Panther caught up with Tigress. All three of them brought all their palms to the left and strikes at Po's back. Leo, Panther and Tigress watch the Dragon Warrior to catch up to Boss Wolf.

"Leo, up there." Panther said.

Leo looks up and sees a helicopter flying towards Shen's Palace.

"So that's a helicopter from your world?" Mantis asks Leo.

"Yes." Leo answered. "Panther and I will have to take out that helicopter now."

"Crane and I will help you to get to that helicopter." Tigress said.

Leo nodded his head. Tigress grabs both Leo and Panther's hands as she spun them quickly before launching them high into the air. Crane flew underneath them and flaps his wings hard, giving them an extra boost. The two of them landed inside the Puma helicopter. Leo ran to the front to deal with the two wolf pilots as Panther was dealing with the third wolf. Leo was able to get to the other side of the two wolf pilots and threw them into the third wolf. Panther watches the three wolves fell and landed on a few markets.

"Good work." Panther said. "Let's catch up to Po."

Leo nodded his head as he sat in the pilot seat. He switch onto the auto pilot and the helicopter began to move on its own. "That should do it." Leo said. "We'll be there at the tower in thirty seconds."

Panther has said nothing as she took her seat besides him. Leo hasn't said anything until he saw Po and Boss Wolf flying high in the air screaming as they held onto each other.

"Come here!" Po yelled, grabbing Boss Wolf quickly. He grabs Boss Wolf's right arm and put it behind his back as Po use his left arm around the wolf's neck. "Alaka-squasho!"

The two of them hits the ground hard, creating a small echo.

"Yes!" Po cheered triumph as he got up. The panda was little wobbly after the impact. "Taste the defeat!" He pointed at Boss Wolf.

Tigress caught him as he fell backward and watches him walking up to Boss Wolf.

Leo and Panther arrived above them. He turns off the auto pilot and turns around to Panther looking out the side of the helicopter. When Panther turns to look back at Leo, she notices a RPG coming towards them.

"RPG!" Panther bellowed.

Leo turns his head to see the RPG flying towards them. "SHIT!" Leo bellowed, moving the stick to the right. The helicopter turns to the right as the RPG hits the tail.

"Gah!" Panther shouted, flinging herself to Leo's seat.

"We lost our tail!" Leo hollered.

"We need to jump!" Panther yelled.

Leo unfasten his seat belt as the two of them walks over to the side of the helicopter as it was spinning around. The helicopter was spinning so fast that Leo and Panther were knocked off their feet. The two were flying in the air as they fell. Leo wraps his arms around Panther as they hit the ground behind the Furious Five, and Po.

"Gah!" Leo grunted as his back hit the ground. He removed his arms from Panther as she got off of him.

"Leo!" Monkey exclaims, helping him to sit up. "Are you two alright?"

Before Leo can answer, the helicopter hits the ground several more feet behind them, losing its rotors. The helicopter exploded and a chair was about to hit Panther. Leo pushes her out of the way just in time before the chair hits him squarely in the chest, causing him to lie back down.

"Leo!" Tigress shouted. She removes the chair off of Leo, hoping he's okay.

"Can you stand?" Crane asked.

"Grr." Leo grunted, trying to stand up.

"Thank you for saving me, Leo." Panther thanked him as he walks up to him.

Leo gave her a small smile before turning around to look at Boss Wolf.

"Let me tell you something." Po said, walking up to him. "Next time you mess with a panda, you better bring a whole..." As Po looks up, his stopped himself.

Standing in front of them was Shen's palace. There were several wolves with arches aimed at them, growling. Then more wolves came from all directions from the front doors, the sides and behind them. The army surrounded them quickly. Leo moved between Viper and Po, unsheathing his diamond sword. Panther stood in between Monkey and Tigress and Crane stood next to Tigress and Mantis on the Dragon Warrior's shoulder.

"Guess nobody told you." Boss Wolf smirks as he stands up and turns around to look at them. "If you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs." He punches Po in the stomach hard.

"Oof!" Po grunted, holding his stomach.

"I've hit you twice." Boss Wolf said. "What are you going to do now?"

Po raised his hands high above his head. "We surrender!" he called.

"Hm." Panther said, lowering her stance.

A gorilla walks up to them with hand cuffs. He gave the handcuffs to several other wolves before proceeding to hand cuff Monkey. A wolf hand cuffs Crane's body as a second wolf was holding Viper as the third wolf slams the hand cuffs on her body. The third wolf slams the hand cuffs on Tigress wrists while Crane stared at another wolf.

"You can chain my body, but you will never chain my..." Crane was saying before the wolf slams a small choke collar on Crane's neck. "Warrior Spirit."

"You're turn, cutie." a fourth wolf said to Panther.

Panther sneered as she had her arms behind her back before the hand cuffs slams on her wrist.

Tigress looks over her left shoulder, growling.

Leo couldn't do anything Boss Wolf took the diamond sword. "Gr." Leo grunted as he felt the metal of the handcuffs slamming onto his wrists.

"Hey, don't forget the little guy." Po said, grabbing Mantis.

A wolf walks up to him with a cage.

"Did you just call me..." Mantis was saying before Po puts him inside.

"Po, what are you doing?" Tigress muttered to Po.

"Trust me." Po said, looking over his right shoulder. "I got a..." But he didn't even finish as the last wolf slams the hand cuffs on Po's wrists. Po looks at his wrists. "No way." Po gasps before looking back up. "Eight-point acupressure cuffs? Just like the ones that held Tai Lung. The more you move, the tighter they get."

Boss Wolf began to drag Po with a sharp hook. "Ah!" Po grunted as he fell onto the ground forward before looking back at his friends. "These are the best cuffs."

* * *

Prince Sying chuckled as Shen looks up to see him standing by the weapon.

"What are you chuckling about?" Shen asked, walking away from Soothsayer to him.

"I was only thinking how long it would take those two to be captured once again." Sying said.

"You mean those two other humans?" Shen asked.

"That is correct, Shen." Sying nodded his head. He notices that Soothsayer was standing behind Shen. "She's behind you." he pointed out.

Shen turns around, making sure she doesn't eat his silk robe.

Sying walks past them as he steps out onto the balcony. "Do you really think you can stop me this time, Leo?" Sying chuckled darkly.

* * *

 _Things are going to be pretty insane for the next chapter. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The Fateful Encounter

The Dragon Warrior, The Furious Five, Leo and Panther enters the courtyard. Everywhere Leo looked, there were a lot of wolves in the courtyard. He can see the archers aiming their arrows straight at them. When he looked around the courtyard, there was no sign of any helicopter around here but Shen's army and the helicopter that was destroyed. If the helicopters weren't here at the palace, then where are they?

"I hope this turns out better than your plan to cook rice in your stomach by eating it raw and then drinking boiling water." Tigress said in a low voice to Po. She was walking behind him with Leo and Panther walking by her side.

"This plan's nothing like that plan." Po said in a low voice.

"How?" Tigress asked, quietly.

"'Cause this one's going to work." Po muttered, looking over his right shoulder. When he turned forward, he felt a small step and stops walking. Standing several feet in front of them at the end was Master Thunderin Rhino's hammer. It was missing several pieces on top where a red bandana flying in the gentle breeze. The Dragon Warrior, The Furious Five, Leo and Panther stared in shock.

Boss Wolf walks up to the hammer, patting the hammer. "Heh heh." Boss Wolf chuckled. "Keep moving."

They continue walking, passing the hammer. Boss Wolf opens the palace doors and led the prisoners inside the palace.

"My old enemy." Po said with a serious look on his face. He looks up as the stairs continues all the way to the top. "Stairs."

* * *

Half an hour has passed while Shen stared at the staircase. Soothsayer stood by a gorilla solider. The three of them can hear the heavy footsteps and grunts coming from the staircase. Shen was shaking a little bit as he drew his blade a bit. Po appeared from the staircase, sitting on a gorilla soldier's head. He threw Po over his head on the floor, landing on his back. The gorilla moves out of the way as the prisoners joins them. Leo and Panther were the last ones to walk up the last steps. The two of them walks over to a nearby pole.

"Thanks for carrying me those last few flights. Okay." Po said.

Tigress walks over to him and helps him to sit up.

"I threw up a little bit on the third floor." Po said, trying to catch his breath.

Soothsayer walks over to Shen's side as the two of them didn't say word.

"Someone might want to clean that up." Po said.

Boss Wolf was making sure that Tigress wasn't up to something. Annoyed at Boss Wolf, Tigress kicks the spear out of his hand and lands on a nearby pole in front of Po.

"Is there some sort of evil janitor or something?" Po wondered.

"Greetings, panda." Shen said. "We meet at..."

"Hey, how you're doing?" Po interrupted, looing at Shen before looking away.

Shen was little taken back of what Po said. "Hey." Shen muttered.

Soothsayer walks past Shen up to Po. "You've grown up bigger than I thought." Soothsayer said, poking Po's stomach. She grabs his ear and pulls him as he was at a perfect eye level with her.

"Hey, enough with the poking around." Po said as Soothsayer continues to inspect him.

"Strong." Soothsayer said, opening Po's mouth to see the inside. "Healthy."

Po stood up, looking down at her. "Look, I don't know who you are, but please stand aside, sir." Po said.

"That's a lady." Viper whispered.

Po took a closer look, realizing she is a lady. "Sorry." Po apologized. "The beard threw me off. It's kind of misleading. False advertising."

Soothsayer scratches her beard before she smiled at him. She can hear somebody, sliding down the pole and onto the floor. Turning to her left, Leo was sitting down, catching his breath. He tried to get up and was going to fall but Soothsayer stopped him with her walking stick.

"Hm." Soothsayer said, lookin at him from head to toe. "I can tell you are a strong person."

"Leo, are you alright?" Tigress asked, walking over to him.

Leo didn't say word except for nodding his head.

"You're hurt." Tigress said.

"I am fine." Leo said. "This is nothing."

"Enough of this nonsense!" Shen yelled. "Bring the prisoners to us."

"Sorry, ma'am." Po said as they walked slowly. "Get ready, guys." He looks over his shoulder to make sure that his friends are ready.

Leo walks pasts him with Panther.

"Keep your eyes peel for the weapon!" Po shouted. He notices the small weapon sitting on a small circle, brown table. He quickly ran and did a jump axe kick. The small weapon flies into the air. Po didn't waste anytime as he jumps into a spinning kick, destroying the weapon. "Sparrow Kick!" Po yelled, after he destroyed the small weapon.

Tigress, Viper and Monkey didn't say a word. Crane lowered his hat in embarrassment.

"We did it!" Po cheered. "I just kung fu-ed it!"

Soothsayer wondered if this was the panda's plan.

"Did you guys just see that?" Po asked. "I was all like..." But once he turns around, he can see a giant version of the weapon in the center of the room.

The gorilla threw Tigress, Viper, Monkey and Crane into Po, making them kneel. Leo and Panther were place in front of Po, making the others to back up a bit.

"Ha ha!" Shen chuckled. "Do you actually believe these are the two warriors destined to defeat Sying and myself?" He looks over to Soothsayer.

"I do not." Soothersayer answered. "I know they are."

"Heh." a voice said.

Leo looks past Shen as Sying appeared behind the canon.

"You come to me in chains like last time." Sying said, walking to Boss Wolf's side. "Do you think you'll have your revenge?"

"Argh!" Leo growled in anger.

"I did not have a lifetime." Po said to Shen. "We only heard about Master Rhino a few days ago, and we came to avenge him!"

"You've come to avenge nothing else?" Soothsayers asked, looking at Po.

"Well, yeah." Po said "All the pots and pans that you stole. "I'm gonna want those back."

"Nothing else?" Soothsayer asked again.

"You probably did some other evil stuff along the way." Po said. "I don't know. What else did you do?"

As no one was looking, Viper began to pick the lock on Tigress's cuffs.

"You don't know?" Soothsayer asked surprised.

"Know what?" Po asked, turning his head to the left to look at her. Shen chuckled once more, causing Po to look at Shen again. "What's so funny?"

"The very thing you do not know!" Shen cackled.

"Okay, enough of these riddles!" Po shouted angrily. "Would you guys just spill the beans? First, we see the helicopter before we surrender. Second, we come in and the weapon is tiny. Surprise, it's big. Then the lady over, I think it's a guy, 'cause he's got..."

Shen drew his knife and points it at Po as Leo ducks, making the panda stop talking.

"The only reason you are still alive is that I find your stupidity mildly amusing." Shen said lowered his voice.

"Well, thank you." Po said, lowering his voice as well. "But I find your evilness extremely annoying."

"Who do you think you are, panda?" Shen growled.

"Who do you think I am, peacock?" Po asked.

Shen snickered a bit, followed by Po. The two began to chuckle before laughing.

"Ha ha!" Po laughed. "Why are we laughing?" The two of them stops laughing.

Shen puts his knife away before Sying spoke.

"I really don't think you'll have your revenge this time." Sying said to Leo as Shen walks past him to stand behind him.

"The outcome will be different, Sying." Leo said.

"I can tell this will be the same as always." Sying said, staring at him.

"Why not release these cuffs so I can kill you?" Leo snarled.

"I think not." Sying answered. "You are weak after I destroyed my helicopter when you arrived. I knew you would protect that girl from harm."

"I'm not weak." Leo growled. He wanted to be free from these handcuffs so he can kill Sying right now.

Sying drew a ten ninety five Folded Steel Chinses Han Double Edge Sword from his robe. He quickly cuts Leo across the chest then his stomach. Leo grunted after he felt the blade cutting against his skin. "How does it feel?" Sying snickered.

Leo growled in response.

Sying grabs his hair, making Leo leans forward to him. "Enjoy your death." Sying whispered in his ear. He lets go of him and walks past Shen and stood next to the canon. Boss Wolf hands over Leo's sword.

"Take aim." Shen ordered, backing away from the prisoners.

Boss Wolf lowered the canon until it was aiming at the prisoners. Two gorilla soliders opens the windows behind them. Viper almost got it by picking the lock. The canon aimed at the prisoners.

"Fire." Shen ordered.

Boss Wolf lit the fuse.

"Ha ha!" Shen laughed. But the peacock and the prisoners didn't hear the canon went off. He turns his head to look at Boss Wolf. "Well, light the thing!" he barked.

"I did!" Boss Wolf complained. He lit the fuse again, but something fast and small stops the fuse. Boss Wolf did it again and the fuse was put out again. After two attempts, Boss Wolf looks at the stick closely. As Boss Wolf was about to lit the fuse again, Mantis appears and kicks the stick out of Boss Wolf's hand.

"Yipe!" Boss Wolf yelped, grabbing his hand.

"Fear the bug!" Mantis shouted.

Shen quickly looks back Po. The panda moved the caged, revealing the fake Mantis.

"Ha ha!" Po smiled.

Shen gasps in shocked.

Viper unlocked Tigress's hand cuffs, allowing Tigress to free Monkey. As soon as Monkey was freed, Monkey freed Viper as Tigress freed the Dragon Warrior. As Viper frees Crane, Po wasted no time by destroying Leo and Panther's handcuffs.

"Get the weapon!" Po shouted.

Three gorilla soldiers tries to attempt to stop them, but they were blown away. A gorilla soldier was slammed into a nearby pole and another gorilla soldier knocks into Boss Wolf. The collision caused the diamond sword to fly out of Boss Wolf's hand into the air. Leo wasted no time by jumping into the air and grabbing his weapon. He lands between Tigress and Po, getting into his tiger stance with his weapon ready. Panther got into her dragon stance next to Tigress.

"Tigress!" Po shouted.

Tigress jumps over Leo's head and lands on Po's right shoulder, letting Po to give her an extra shove into the air.

"Hi yah!" Tigress shouted, doing a front flip and slamming her left foot on the canon. She opens her eyes to the canon flying into the air forward.

Leo and Panther ran past Po and Shen towards Sying. Mantis quickly jumps above the cannon.

"Yah!" Mantis shouted, delivering a straight down kick onto Shen's weapon.

The cannon crashes through the floor.

"HHHAAA!" Leo screamed, jumping into the air.

Sying readied himself.

The three warriors began to duel. Shen's wolf soldiers see the cannon falling towards them and jumps out of the way as the cannon was destroyed.

Viper, Mantis, Monkey and Crane cheered as Tigress smiled.

Leo and Panther was pushing Sying back. Sying kicks Panther into a pole and got into a sword lock stance with Leo. Sying took out two grenades behind him and throws them into the air. Leo didn't have anytime to avoid the explosion as the explosion sent him crashing onto the floor.

"You think you can win?" Sying chuckled, walking up to his opponent. "How absurd." He pierces his double edge sword in Leo's left arm.

"You're going to pay for what you did, bastard!" Leo growled in frustration.

"Oh really?" Sying smirked. "After what I did that night?"

Panther swept him off his feet, allowing Leo to get up as he was holding his left arm. Leo ran at him, ready to kill Sying. But the young prince took out a flashbang and throws it at Leo. The flashbang went off, forcing Leo to cover his eyes. Smoke began to surround him. Through the smoke he can see two silhouette figures through the smoke. The smoke began to clear up and Leo sees Sying getting away from him with Shen. Shen grabs Sying by the shoulders and flew off from the tower.

A gorilla solider grabs Soothsayer as they were distracted.

Po ran out on the balcony with Tigress following him.

"You just let Shen and Sying got away!" Tigress yelled at Po.

Mantis, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Leo and Panther joins them.

"At least we destroyed their weapons." Mantis said.

Leo stares out in the horizon as he places his hand on the rail. "You're not getting away for what you did, Sying." Leo growled under his breath. His words didn't go unnoticed from Tigress.

* * *

Shen and Sying lands on the balcony of the warehouse. Shen looks back at the tower as Sying turns around. "Fire!" Shen ordered.

The first three cannons fired, towards the tower.

* * *

All of them can see three cannon balls flying towards them.

"No, he's got way more." Mantis said, staring at the cannons.

They all brace themselves as the cannon balls made impact at the top of the tower. The explosion sent them in different directions.

"My wing!" Crane shouted, looking at his wing.

"Help, Po!" Tigress shouted to her right.

"Coming!" Po shouted, beginning to run. But he was about to fall backwards into the hole.

"Watch out!" Tigress warned him.

"Hurry, Leo!" Panther called him over her right shoulder.

"Po!" Viper yelled as Po was about to fall. She quickly grabs his right foot. "Help me up!" Viper shouted.

Mantis hops over and was about to help, but Tigress stops them.

"No." Tigress said, looking around the room. The tower shook a little. She looks back at Viper. "Get him down. Use the ropes."

Viper nodded letting Po go. Leo and Panther jumps in after them. Panther joins Tigress who was carrying Crane in her arms. Leo grabs a nearby rope and quickly slid down.

* * *

"Run, run, little panda!" Shen yelled, watching the tower getting hit.

* * *

Po lost his grip after a cannonball exploded near him. "Aahh!" Po screams as he falls backwards.

Monkey looks up and gasps. Monkey couldn't avoid him as Po's ass slams him onto the floor. Leo lets go of the rope as he lands on the floor in front of Po. Tigress and Panther lands near Monkey. She sees Po getting on all fours.

"Hurry, Po!" Leo shouted.

Tigress ran over and grabs Po, making him to look at her. "Po, come on." Tigress urged him. "We need you to focus!"

"I got it!" Po nodded, standing up. "I got it!"

Leo has says nothing as run towards the exit.

* * *

"Bring it down!" Shen ordered.

Shen's army watches the cannonballs, trying to destroy the tower.

* * *

Rubbles fell in front of them, blocking their only way out.

"We're trapped!" Po yelled.

Tigress looks behind her and sees the floors are still intact, but missing several pieces. "This way!" Tigress said, leading them up the stairs.

* * *

The tower itself began to shook.

"Ha ha!" Shen laughed manically. "Goodbye!"

Sying did not say a word as he watches the attack.

* * *

After they climb up to the fifth floor, Tigress jumps towards the wall with a kick, making a hole in the process. There were archers across from them, ready.

"Fire!" a wolf solider commanded.

The wolves began to fire at them. Tigress quickly picks up a piece of wood to block two arrows coming straight at her. Leo blocked several arrows with his diamond sword.

"Get back!" Tigress ordered her friends. She began dodging the arrows and blocking every single one as she was moving to the right. There were more archers on the other side. She can see the city on the other side of the wall. Tigress caught an arrow without even looking before she looks up at the tower. As she ran back to the hole, Tigress can her boyfriend blocking several arrows. He looks at her before catching an arrow with his mouth. Leo nodded before the two of them went back inside to their friends.

"The only way out is up." Tigress said to her friends. She grabs Po's shoulders and pulls him outside.

"What?!" Monkey and Crane gasps.

Tigress began to throw Po onto the roof with her. Leo and Panther followed them as well by using the falling debris. Mantis and Monkey followed them while Viper was slithering onto the debris quick. The tower began to fall as Tigress let Po go as he landed onto the next roof. He dove forward and began to run.

"Follow me!" Po shouted. "Come on!"

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Shen was wondering where they were going. "Where are they going?" Shen asked.

* * *

"To the top!" Tigress shouted.

"Come on!" Viper yelled. "Keep moving!"

Everyone kept moving as the tower continues to fall. Monkey was running with Crane's straw hat on his head as a arrow missed him. Leo can see the top as they were all moving closer.

"Here we go!" Po yelled as they ran closer.

As the tower was almost to the ground, Tigress jumps first, followed by her boyfriend and friends. It felt like time was slowing down when they all jump. They all flew over the wall, making the archers turned. Tigress lands on the roof, allowing her to catch Po before throwing him over to the next roof. Leo and Panther lands on the first and jumps over to the second roof. Leo took one last look at the tower and followed the others.

* * *

Shen was angry. "You idiot!" Shen shouted angrily, looking at a gorilla before he proceeded to kick him in the nose.

"Ow, my nose!" he complains. The gorilla and his friend watches Shen heading down to the next level.

Sying couldn't believe it. Leo and Panther escaped once again from death. "Unbelievable!" He shouted in anger. The prince quickly turns around and ran inside. He jumps down to the lower levels. There was a small panel with a small red button on it. The prince pushes the button, making the floor open. Sying races down the steps as his helicopters were almost finished.

"Sir." a gorilla solider said, walking up to the prince. "The helicopters are almost finished. We just need a few men to test-"

"There is no time to test it out!" the prince snapped. "The time has come for me to take my rightful place as the ruler of China!"

"But, sir-" the gorilla soldier was saying before the prince stabs him through the heart. The prince takes out a rag and wipes the blood off the blade. He turns around and sees Boss Wolf standing there.

"Tell your men to get these cannons on the helicopters now!" Sying screeched.

"Yes sir!" Boss Wolf nodded before shouting at his men.

The wolves continued to put the finishing touches on the helicopters. As soon as they load the cannons on the ships and the helicopters, China will fall.

* * *

A wolf perch on the roof began to howl. Hearing the howl, the roofs began to be overrun by the wolves. Meanwhile, running through the alley way, Tigress led them through the alley way.

"This way." Tigress said.

Leo knew they need a plan to stop Shen and Sying. They were going back to Gongmen Jail.

* * *

 _This chapter took longer than I expected. I'm glad that everyone is enjoying the story. The next chapter is going to be really interesting, but here's the best part._ _In the next chapter, Leo is going to explain what happen to his parents and share some information about Sying's ancestor. I hope you are all looking forward to the next chapter as I am and don't forget to leave a review!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 The Truth

Everyone stops running. Tigress peeks out of the corner and sees the two wolves from before guarding the door.

"I'll take care of them." Leo panted.

Panther looks at her friend. She can see he's about to fall over. His chest and stomach were bleeding as he was holding his injured arm. It never cease to amaze her that Leo was still hanging in there after he saved her a couple times. Panther was about to say something as the two wolves heard the howling.

"Let's go." the wolf said.

The two wolves jumps up onto the roofs, not noticing them. Tigress ran up to the doors and opens them, allowing her friends to get inside. The Dragon Warrior trip and rolled the stairs and lands flat on his face. The Furious Five lands on the floor. Leo, however, went down on his knees after he landed. Panther places her hand on his shoulder, wondering if he's alright.

"You!" Master Ox snapped at them, making them to look at him. "What did you do? It's chaos up there. What happened to stopping Shen and Sying?"

Tigress pulled Po on his feet. Everyone began to look and stare at Po.

"Yeah." Monkey said, staring at the Dragon Warrior.

The Furious Five was already wondering why Po didn't stop Shen.

"Guy, come on." Po said, walking a couple of steps before he turns to look at them. "I meant for him to get away. Cause it was a trick. It was a plot. I was thinking I'll figure out his plot more." Po didn't say another word after that.

Monkey was little confused at what his best friend said.

"That makes no sense." Mantis said, bluntly. Viper and Crane looked at Mantis.

Tigress was not pleased at what Po said. Leo tried to stand up and was about to fall backward until Panther places his right arm around her neck.

"What do you mean?" Po asked. "Sure it does."

Tigress looks at Leo with an angry look before she looks back Po. "Po, the truth." Tigress said angrily as walks up to him. "You had Shen. What happened?"

Po took a couple of steps backward before he sat on the floor. "What are you talking about?" Po asked, pretending he doesn't know anything. "I don't know what you're talking about. I... yeah... Okay, he caught me off guard."

Tigress knelt in front of him. "The truth." Tigress said with an angry look.

Po opened his mouth before closing it, not giving Tigress the truth.

"Fine." Tigress said, standing up as she looks down at him. "They will keep you far from danger."

Po looks behind him, seeing Master Croc looking through the cell.

"Real far." Croc said.

"What?" Po whispered, looking back at Tigress.

"You're staying here." Tigress said before turning around and begin to walk away.

"Wait!" Po called her. He stood back up and walks towards her. "I have to go..."

Tigress quickly turns around, staring at Po angrily. She began to think that Po is not capable of completing this mission, due to his unspoken hinderance. Her turn cause a small wind, causing a silence in the room. Monkey had his hands over his mouth, not making a sound while Viper, Crane and Mantis didn't say a word with Croc. Panther led Po to a nearby cell and places him on the bottom bunk. She helps Leo to lay down.

"You're staying here!" Tigress growled angrily, breaking the silence.

"I'm going." Po said with a serious look. "And you can't stop me." He took a couple steps to walk past her but Tigress grabs his right arm and spun him around backward. The panda turns around to look at her. "Okay." Po said. "I wasn't ready that time."

"Guys?" Viper asked. "Don't." She didn't wanted to see her two friends fight.

"Ready." Tigress said seriously, getting into stance.

"Look!" Po shouted, pointing at nothing. He started to run past Tigress but she quickly got him spun him around once before throwing him into the air.

"Oof!" Po grunted as he fell flat on the ground. He quickly got into a handstand before he spun around and lands back on his feet with his back facing Tigress. The panda turns around and charges at Tigress once more.

Stormin Ox and Croc did noting but watch as Po skids on the floor in front of them.

"Stay down." Viper tried to ordered her friends.

Po got on all fours, catching his breath. "I have to get to him." Po said, looking at Tigress.

"Then tell me why!" Tigress demanded angrily.

Po sighed before he spoke. "He was there!" Po exclaims. "Okay? The peacock was there the last time I saw my parents. He knows what happened. Where I came from. Who I am."

Tigress didn't say anything as Po tried to stand up.

"Look, I'm going." Po said getting up. "I have to know." He began to walk towards them once more. "The hardcore can't understand."

Viper watches in shock as Tigress lunges at Po, supposedly infuriated by his remark. "Tigress, no!" Viper yelled.

Tigress threw her arms around Po, giving him a hug as he stops walking. Everyone in the room was surprised, especially Crane as his beak opens wide.

"The hardcore do understand." Tigress said softly. She lets go of him and looks at him. "But I can't watch my friend be killed."

The doors opens up, causing Panther to run out of the cell and look at the entrance. Liling ran down the steps with a basket full of towels and bandages with a bucket of water.

"I came as fast as I could, Panther." Liling said, running up to her.

"Good." Panther nodded. "Leo's in here."

Tigress followed the two of them into the cell where Leo was laying on the bottom bunk. Panther removed his orange black shirt, revealing the two cuts. She proceeded to put a small towel in the bucket of water and began to wipe the blood off his chest and stomach.

"I'll help you, Panther." Tigress said, grabbing another towel. She began to wipe the blood off Leo's left arm.

As soon as the water touches his cuts, Leo grunted a bit, feeling the hot water. Tigress took out the bandage and began to wrap around Leo's left arm to stop the bleeding. She notices Leo was trying to sit up and helps him to sit up.

"Thanks." Leo thanked Tigress. He stands up and walks past Tigress out of the cell with Tigress, Panther and Liling.

"I thought you were stopping Sying." Stormin Ox said, looking at Leo.

Leo stops in the center of the room. He turns around to see everyone staring at him, including Panther. He can see Tigress have the same angry look she gave him before she sparred with Po.

"I was." Leo said.

"Leo, tell us the truth." Tigress said angrily, walking up to him. "You and Panther had the prince. What happened?"

Leo did not say a word for a few seconds. "The prince caught me off guard." Leo said.

"There's more to this than what you're saying." Tigress growled. "I know you."

Leo was going to say something but he was interrupted by her.

"I've seen what happen back at the palace." Tigress said angrily. "You were going to stop him until he took out a small can and threw it at you, letting him escape."

Leo looked away from her.

Tigress took a step closer to him. "The truth." Tigress said angrily.

Leo turns to look at her and gave Tigress a small nod. "The prince was there the last time I saw my parents." Leo said.

Panther walks up besides Tigress.

Leo notices the torch on the pole. "I remember he attack the town." Leo said, staring into the fire. "The town was on fire. Buildings destroyed and the smell of rotting dead corpses, with smoke going up in the air. It was raining hard that night."

"What happened to your parents that night?" Viper asked.

Panther notices that Leo's hands were shaking. "There was two people trying to escape." Leo growled. "My parents fought Sying, allowing the townspeople. During the escape, there was an explosion. Somebody threw a blanket over the basket before the explosion. I didn't know where that person was taking me."

He turns around to look back at Tigress. "When Panther and I saw Sying last time, the prince captured my parents before the explosion." Leo said. "That's all I remember before I ended up at the orphanage."

"Leo..." Po said. "What happened when you and Panther saw Sying last time?"

"The last time we saw Sying was at his hideout in the mountains several years ago." Panther answered.

"That was when Sying told me he captured my parents before the explosion." Leo said. "The prince also said that he watched my parents died when they tried to escape. Sying called them weak, just for protecting the townspeople." His right fist tremble in anger as he grip the diamond sword in his hand. "But I have a feeling they survived."

"But what if you parents...?" Monkey was asking.

"Don't even fucking say it, Monkey!" Leo snapped. He took a deep breath before he spoke. "I'm sorry I snapped at you, Monkey."

"That's okay, Leo." Monkey said.

Mantis hops on to Crane's straw hat. "Why is Sying killing innocents?" Mantis asked.

"Because he's making Xin Yang dream come true." Leo answered.

The Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior looked at Leo.

"Who's Xin Yang?" Crane asked.

"Xin Yang is Prince Sying's ancestor." Leo answered. "Xin's dream was to become the first Chinese Emperor. He became corrupted with power since he comes from a rich family. In 200 BC, Xin started capturing and killing people if the people don't choose him as their Emperor. He evaded capture for nine years."

"Did anyone captured Xin?" Viper asked.

"Yes." Leo answered. "A specialize group called The Elite Masters were tasked to find and kill Xing. The group was led by Huan Chin. They traveled to Xin's home palace near the mountains. Huan and Xin fought fiercely until Xin injured her. Before Xin delivers the kill, Huan stabs him through the heart with her bare hands as the rest of Xing's family were sentenced to death."

"Hang on." Monkey said. "If Xing is the ancestor of Sying, how is Sying alive?"

"Before Xying's death, his child was in a safe place somewhere in China." Leo explained.

"Xing also changed his child's last name if something happened to him." Panther added.

"So Xing's child went into hiding for a few years." Leo said. "And generations later, Sying was born, continuing his ancestor's work."

Tigress didn't say anything. So this is why Leo was having these dreams in the first place. He was having these dreams about that night. The night Leo was separated by his parents.

"I won't let Sying get away for what he did." Leo growled. "This time I'll stop him, even if it cost me my life."

Tigress knew he was going to say that and she also knew that Leo would kill Sying even if he's injured. But when Tigress stares at her boyfriend, she can tell that Leo is still injured after jumping out of a helicopter and dueling Sying. It would be better if Leo stay here and rest.

"We're leaving now." Leo said. As he took a couple of steps, Tigress stood in his way. "What is it, Tigress?" Leo asked.

"You're staying here with the Dragon Warrior." Tigress answered.

"I will not do that." Leo said. "Step aside."

"You will stay here!" Tigress ordered him angrily.

Leo took a step forward and he quickly blocks Tigress's palm strike. Her strike sent him across the room. Leo removes his arms out of his face, staring at Tigress angrily. Tigress got herself into her position. She can see that Leo was still panting. Leo proceeded to remove the bandage off his arm and stomach. Po has notice that the bleeding has stop a bit. Leo set down his weapon behind him as he got into his position.

"Ha!" Leo shouted, running at her. He threw in a couple of jabs but Tigress blocks them. Before he can attack again, Tigress grabs his arm and swing him around back to the other side of the room. But Leo grabs onto one of the chain and flew into Tigress's stomach with a corkscrew kick.

Tigress let out a small grunt as the force of Leo's kick sent her pasting her other friends. She didn't waste anytime, rushing past her friends as she and Leo fought in close combat. Tigress brought her left hand down quickly but Leo caught it. With her right hand free, Tigress was going to do another palm strike. Leo was ready this time as he caught her wrist and put away before her palm can strike at his stomach.

"Leo, you must rest!" Viper yelled, watching her friend worried.

"I won't!" Leo snapped. Before he can say another word, he felt two strikes against his stomach. Leo looks down and gasps. It was Panther who strike him with her left palm and the hilt of the sword in her right hand pressed hard against his stomach. "Pant... her…"

Po watches Leo fall onto one knee, holding his stomach as Tigress knelt in front of him.

"Why... Panther?" Leo asked, trying to breathe.

Panther walks past Tigress and knelt besides him. "Because of what you're going through. I know you Leo."

Leo turns his head at her.

"You shouldn't do this alone, Leo." Panther said.

"You don't... know me." Leo said, panting. "I... will... kill Sying..."

Tigress knelt down in front of Leo and threw her arms around him, shocking Panther. "I know you, Leo." Tigress said in a gentle voice. "And I won't watch my boyfriend to be killed."

Leo turns his head to look at Tigress. Tigress leans in and kiss Leo, shocking Panther even more. Tigress slowly leans back and stood up. Leo wanted to say something but he doesn't have the energy to speak before he closed his eyes. "We're leaving." Tigress said, turning around and walking towards her other friends. Leo was about to fall over but Panther caught him.

"Po, watch over him for me." Panther said to Po.

The Dragon Warrior nodded as he walks over and knelt down besides Leo. He watches The Furious Five leave the prison.

* * *

Shen didn't say anything else as Soothsayer was being escorted by a gorilla solider.

"Return to your post." Sying ordered, halting the gorilla solider. "I would like to have a word with Soothsayer. Alone."

The gorilla nodded his head and returns to his post. Shen sighed walks out of the room.

"It is clear to me that Leo is still weak as the last time we fought." Sying said, walking past Soothsayer.

"Are you so sure that Leo can't defeat you, Sying?" Soothsayer questioned him. "You've lost your home when you started killing innocent lives."

"I do not care if my home was lost." Sying said. "The China in my world will be mine to rule as I see fit."

"Then will you be satisfied that you accomplish your ancestor's dream, Sying?" Soothsayer asked.

"Yes." Sying chuckled. "I know there will be some resistance that I have to crush."

"The path you choose has no end." Soothsayer said, walking up behind him. "You still have a chance to stop."

"There is no going back." Sying said. "If you think I will stop this, then you are wrong you fucking bitch".

"Is this what your parents want to see?" Soothsayer asked. "To see their own son for killing innocent people?"

"My parents are weak." Sying snarled, looking over his shoulder to look at the old goat. "They deserved to die for not helping me. My parents had it coming."

"Because your ancestor started killing those innocent lives." Soothsayer said. "You broke their hearts to continue your ancestor's work. Your parents wanted nothing to do with you ancestor's dream in the first place."

"That is their faith." Sying said, breathing slowly. "My destiny calls out to me and I must answer the call." He turned his head back forward. "Your usefulness has come to an end. You are free to go."

Soothsayer only sighed. "When the time comes, Sying, you will understand someday for what your ancestor did is wrong." She said before leaving the room.

"It is my destiny to fulfill your dream, ancestor." Sying muttered. "It won't be long soon." The young prince watch the wolves finishing building the helicopters.

* * *

 _I'm glad that this chapter is all set. I wanted to add Sying's origins since I didn't mention anything about it. But I won't discuss anything what happen to Leo's parents so all of you will wait for the next few chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 The Leopard's Death

There was a large factory that was guarded by the wolf soldiers. Panther, Tigress, Monkey, Viper and Crane hops over the wall without getting the attention of two wolf guards passing by as Mantis simply walks past them without making a sound. Mantis hops onto a barrel while his friends was peeking over the barrels. They watch in silence as two wolf guards hurry inside. Tigress can see that the cannon was being moved by several wolf guards.

"Hurry it up!"

"Move it!"

The doors closed, letting Panther and the Furious Five to stand up. Before Panther can say something, a loud bang was heard from inside the factory and the ground beneath them shook a bit.

"What the hell was that?" Tigress asked Panther, looking at her.

"It must be Sying's creations." Panther informed her. "His creations are complete."

"If all those weapons leave the building, China will fall." Tigress muttered.

"We bring down the building." Viper smiled.

"Hey guys." Mantis whispered, getting everyone's attention. "How about this?" He picks up small amount of the black powder and begins to rub the powder between his claws real quick. A couple sparks blew up in his face as his face was covered in black soot. "This will work!"

"All right." Tigress nodded her head. "Let's go."

"Hang on, Tigress." Panther said. "I don't think that using the black powder may be enough to bring down the helicopters."

Tigress turns to her right to look at her. "Is there a way to bring down the helicopters?" Tigress asked.

"Yes, there is a way." Panther nodded her head. "We can use the black powder to set off inside the factory to destroy the cannons, but we can use one of the cannons to destroy the helicopter. I'll get one of the cannons."

"How?" Viper asked, looking at Panther.

"Once we get inside, I'll have to rush by the soldiers quick." Panther answered.

"Alright." Tigress nodded her head. "Good luck then." Tigress picks up the barrel in front of her and found a cart that was nearby.

Panther was the last one to pick the barrel and followed her friends. As she was walking near Monkey, Panther was thinking about what happened back in Gongmen Jail. Tigress kissed Leo in front of her and Panther knew that Leo has a fear of tigers. _"What the hell is going on, Leo?"_ Panther thought. _"You're afraid of tigers."_

This didn't went unnoticed by Viper. Viper knows what Panther is thinking. She slithers past Crane and slithers next to Tigress. Viper wonders if Tigress was going to talk to Panther about what happen with Leo.

Several feet away from them, Leo landed near a couple of crates. He can see there are two wolf guards patrolling on the other side. Leo drew his sword quietly. He ran towards the first wolf, stabbing him through the heart before slicing the wolf's throat. He sheath the sword and snuck up behind the second wolf. The second wolf has no idea that Leo was behind him. He turns around and notices his friend dead. Leo didn't give the wolf a chance before snapping the wolf's neck.

There were a couple of bushes that was several feet from Leo. He hid the dead bodies to make sure no one notices. Leo looks up to see several platforms above him. He quickly ran towards the wall and did the Tahlia Leap to get up on the platform. Leo slowly walks into the factory. He stayed into the shadows to avoid being detected. There were so many cannons that were already made and ready. At the far back of the factory was a conveyer belt dumping metal into a big metal pot full of lava.

"That's where you keep them." Leo muttered, noticing a gorilla soldier going down a trap door near the entrance. He jumps off the platform and lands near the trap door. Leo opens the trap door and went underneath it. As he got to the bottom floor, there were so many helicopters that was lined up on either side of the room since this room is so big. Several beams of light shine from above in different parts of the room.

 _"See to it complete."_ Sying's voice said from somewhere.

Leo quickly turns his head around. Was the young prince behind him or on either side of him? He turns his head back forward and continues to walk near the far end of the room. After he stops walking, the ceiling above break. Leo jumps backward and quickly drew his diamond sword. He was able to block Sying's double edge sword.

"Heh." Sying chuckled darkly. "To think you can stop me, but you cannot."

"Do not think I will hesitate to kill you Sying." Leo growled in anger. "Because you will pay for what you did."

"Whatever do you mean?" Sying asked. "Oh, that night."

"I will make sure your reign will be over now before it begins." Leo growled.

Sying smirks as he was backing up into the shadows. He pushed a button on the wall. Leo felt the ground shook. He jumps high to avoid the explosion but the explosion sent him flying through the roof. Leo can see the prince following after him as the prince appeared behind him and delivers a couple of quick punches.

"Ahh!" Leo grunted as he was sent flying to a nearby chain. His left arm slams into the chain and the chain wraps around Leo's arm.

Outside of the factory, Tigress quickly pushes the cart of black powder towards the factory, as Monkey and Mantis were riding the cart. Tigress was nearing a pole that Viper slithers down with a lantern in mouth. She hands Monkey the lantern and Monkey throws the lantern into the fireworks and black powder.

Panther ran ahead of Tigress as they entered the factory. Tigress didn't waste anytime as she threw the cart towards them. The cart toppled over and fell to the side with the barrels of black powder being lit.

Panther didn't waste a single second as she passed the startle soldiers.

"Here's your new year gift." Monkey called them.

"Hope you like it, 'cause you can't return it." Mantis said.

The Furious Five was about to leave until they heard a yell. Tigress ran past Monkey and looks up to see Po hanging on. "Po?" Tigress asked confused. "What's he doing here?"

Panther looks up and sees Leo hanging on a chain. "Leo!" Panther gasps.

"Return it!" Monkey yelled in panic. Monkey ran over to the barrels trying to put it out. His friends followed his lead. But they became surrounded by the wolf soldiers. Tigress growled before they went into combat.

Leo began to swing back and forth to reach a nearby platform. He was close enough to cut the chain and lands on the platform. Leo see's Sying's back turned towards him.

"This place will be your grave." Sying said, turning back around to face Leo.

"Ha!" Leo yelled furiously, going after Sying. He punches Sying in the stomach but the prince took a step back before grabbing Leo's shoulders and gave him a knee strike to the stomach. The prince headbutted Leo, stunning him. He quickly threw Leo over on a conveyer belt with the Dragon Warrior several feet away.

"Shit shit!" Leo cursed as he was heading towards the end of the room.

Panther fought her way through the wolf soldiers. She jumps on a platform where several wolves were coming towards them.

"Get out of our way!" Panther bellowed. Panther threw in some quick punches at a couple of wolves and jumps onto another platform between two wolves. She didn't give them a chance to attack before she did a hook punch towards the first wolf in front of her and did a elbow smash to the second wolf behind her.

Tigress joins her did a jump split kick to the two wolves. Panther dodges to her left as a gorilla soldier landed in front of them.

"Groar!" the gorilla solider yelled.

"Gr!" Tigress growled.

The gorilla solider threw in a punch at Tigress but Tigress quickly pushes the gorilla's fist away towards the floor before delivering a elbow smash to the gorilla's chin. He tried to grab Tigress but Tigress jumps over his right arm and kicks him across the face.

Three wolves appeared with another gorilla soldier. The wolves snarled.

"Tch." Panther snickered. Panther dodges a couple attacks from the first wolf. She did a spinning hook kick to send the first wolf down on the floor before grabbing his tail and swung him into his comrades. "Ha!" Panther shouted doing a backflip to dodge the gorilla grabbing her.

Leo can hear Po's scream as the Dragon Warrior grabs a metal stick to hang on so he can move. He was getting close to the lava. The chain that he cut was next to him. He wraps the chain around his left arm. As soon as Leo was about to fall off the conveyer belt, he threw the chain onto a hook and the hook pulled Leo out before he can fall in.

Leo swung around in a circle and the hook let's go of the chain. He lands on the platform where Po cornered Shen. Leo swing his diamond sword at Sying but the prince lunges in with his Double Edge sword. Leo was forced to block Sying's attack. The prince saw an opening and sweeps Leo off his feet.

"Get him!" Sying yelled.

Several wolves ran towards Leo and captured him. A cannon was shot and a scream can be heard. Leo looks up in time to see Po flying through the wall. "Damn you!" Leo yelled with anger. He slices the heads of his captors in anger. Leo quickly jumps onto the platform where Sying smirked. "Ha!" Leo yelled as he swung his sword at Sying.

The prince ducks down but Leo grabs him by the throat and lifts him into the air. Leo pulls back his fist and started punching hard into the prince's stomach. After taking several punches, the prince was thrown into Shen's powerful cannon.

"Ha... ha..." The young prince gasps, trying to breathe.

Panther was captured by the same gorilla that captured Tigress. Two wolves drags back Tigress to him.

"Now." Leo growled, keeping his eyes on the prince. "You're not going anywhere."

"So..." Sying coughed, getting up as he stares at Leo. "You... say."

"Tch." Leo snarled. "I won't let you kill anyone for what you did."

"Especially what happen to your parents?" Sying asked slyly.

Leo answered his question with an angry yell.

"Your parents was the last people that fought against me." Sying said. "Do you want to know what I did that night?"

Leo didn't say a word, trying to capture his breath.

"Then here it is." Sying chuckled darkly. "I murdered your parents in cold blood. Those two people aren't even fit to be even be called your parents. I am glad they're dead."

Leo felt like he wanted to explode. He wanted to kill the man that murdered his parents.

"Say hello to them when you die! Sying shouted. The prince jumps father behind Shen and lands on a big cloth. He cuts the ropes revealing a MH-53E Sea Dragon helicopter. It was two times bigger than the original size.

Leo was still trying to catch his breath. He is still standing in front Shen's powerful cannon. Leo can see that Sying took out a rocket launcher. Shen and Sying both fired their weapons together in unison.

"Gah!" Leo screamed as he got hit by the cannon ball and the rocket, flying through the air.

"NO!" Panther screamed breaking free with Tigress.

"LEO!" Tigress screamed.

Panther tries to capture Leo but she missed. Panther watches in horror to see her friend blasting out of the factory. The rocket and the cannon ball exploded, killing Leo in the process. A powerful roar can be heard throughout Gongmen City.

* * *

Back in the Valley Of Peace, Shifu can feel the breeze of the wind after he collapsed. Something was wrong. The small red panda decided to travel to Gongmen City to help the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior and Leo. His students is going to need all the help they can get to defeat Lord Shen and Prince Sying. As Shifu left the cave, a thunder went off.

* * *

 _I'm great that this chapter is complete. This chapter turns out better than I expected. Right now I have plans for the next chapter and this is a very important chapter. I won't explain the details until I finish the story. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Plan

It began raining really hard. Leo's body washed upon the shore of the river. Two animals walks out of a couple bushes. It was a black tiger and a white tiger. The black tiger female walks over to the injured Leo.

There was a lot of cuts on his body. The cuts he received open up again. Leo's blood was mixing into the river. Leo was covered in blood. The white tiger nodded his head and the black tiger closed her jaws gently on Leo. The white tiger bends down to let the black tiger to set Leo on gently.

These two beasts knew that Leo can't die now. With the injured Leo on his back, the two tigers walks away from the river. Two hours has passed and the two tigers reached their destination. The two tigers enters the cave. The white tiger bends down to let the black tiger to set Leo carefully down on a gray sheet of the cave's floor.

* * *

Leo was awoken by the breeze of the wind. He slowly opens his eyes to look at his surroundings. Leo slowly sat up. He was sitting down on a pile of soft leaves. There was a small pond that was a couple of inches away. Leo looks down into the water and sees his wound are clean. He was also covered in bandages.

Sounds of footsteps can be heard. He looks towards the mouth of the cave to see the two tigers standing at the entrance. Leo didn't show any sign of fear. "Who are you?" Leo asked them.

The two tigers didn't make a sound and left the cave.

"Wait!" Leo called. He tried to get up but the pain held him back. Leo lays back down. Something was moving against the cave floor. Leo lifts his head to see a black female panther.

The black panther sets down a bowl of herbal medicine.

"Thank you." Leo thanked her. He picks up the bowl and swallows the herbal soup medicine. After he drank the soup, Leo looks at the panther. "Where am I?" He asked.

The panther helps Leo to sit up and watches him to stand up. Leo slowly walks towards the entrance of the cave with the black panther. As he got to the entrance, Leo couldn't believe it. Outside of the cave was a sea of fog down below. There were several mountains that was a few miles from where they are.

"The mountains?" Leo asked confused. "How the fuck did I get here?"

"You were badly hurt in the river." the panther answered him.

Leo slowly turns around and looks at her. "How are you able to speak?" Leo asked her.

"Ha ha." the panther laughed. "That's a secret."

"I see." Leo said. He looks over his shoulder to see the view.

"You look better after those two tigers found you in the river." the panther said.

This caught Leo's attention. Leo turns around again to stare at her. The panther jumps on a small boulder as Leo enters the cave.

"Was these two a black tiger and a white tiger?" Leo asked. "How do you know those two beasts?"

"I've met them in my cave after I came back from my hunt." the panther answered.

"Hm." Leo said. He sat down in front of the boulder.

"It is no surprise that you are troubled." the panther said.

"That is because these dreams are troubling me." Leo said.

"Those are memories that happened in the past." the panther said. "But let me ask you something. Do you wish things were different?"

Leo didn't answer. What would happen if things were different? If things were different, Leo could have a peaceful life, a happy life with his parents. But even if he has a happy life, would his parents have a child with tiger-like strength? Would that be his new life instead of this life? Leo wanted to say something; but he couldn't come up with an answer.

"Well?" the panther asked.

"If things were different, things would be the same no matter what." Leo answered.

The panther nodded her head. "You would want those who hurt you and the friends you love should die, correct?" the panther asked.

"Those who wish upon harm on me and my friends, they will die." Leo said. "In my vision, my friend was standing over me, impaling a sword through me."

"Hm." the black panther said.

"Is there a way to make sure it doesn't happen?" Leo asked.

"I cannot answer that." the black panther answered. "But there is something more that is still bothering you."

"It's about what Sying said." Leo said. "He said those two are not even fit to be called parents. But he's wrong." Leo made a fist.

"Oh?" the black panther asked.

"My parents are strong people." Leo said. "My mother and my father are fit to be called parents."

The black panther watches him to get up and walks over to the center of the cave. Leo took a deep breath before he drew his diamond sword. He swung the sword several times, slicing through the air. The teen did some quick stabs in the air with the diamond sword. The teen did some impressive backflips and finish it off with a backwards elbow strike.

Leo stabs the sword to the ground and lets go of the hilt as he threw in several palm strikes. Leo threw his hands down quickly before raising his hands back and stops half halfway before he lunges at the air and stomps the ground hard. He did four hurricane jump kicks and done some blocking. Leo will never forgive the man who killed his parents. Leo made sure his attacks are quick and powerful with precision.

The black panther watches Leo with great interest. Leo does a spinning back towards the wall. The wall began to crack.

"HHAA!" Leo roared as he lunges in with a palm strike. The wall couldn't handle the second hit and the wall was destroyed. Leo stares at the wall he destroyed. "Watch out, Sying." Leo snarled with anger. "You're going to die by my hand."

* * *

 _I've been waiting to do chapter for awhile. Leo being saved a black tiger and a white tiger and he meets a black panther. As I mentioned in the last chapter, this chapter is very important. I didn't want to write the scene about Po discovering who he is so I did a different approach for Leo. I only wanted for Leo to think about Sying who murdered his parents. Now for this chapter, I wanted Leo to end up in a cave which is a lot better. The mountain's location maybe in the world of Kung Fu Panda or the human world._

 _I will say that the mountain's location is unknown. The final chapter of this story will be long and it concerns Leo, Tigress and Panther. The next chapter will be very exciting. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 The Battle

Tigress slowly opens her eyes. Herself and the rest of the Furious Five were all chained up. She stares angrily at Shen as Boss Wolf steps aside.

"Such sad, sad faces." Shen said, walking slowly towards the prisoners. "But know is a time only for joy." He leans in towards Tigress's ear, whispering. "You are going to be part of something beautiful." The peacock leans back.

"Ggrr." Tigress snarled.

"Once we reach the harbor, in front of all the world, you and your precious Kung Fu will die." Shen said. The peacock turns his back on them. "Then China will know to bow before me. Set sail!"

The Furious Five felt getting hoist into the air above the ship in chains.

Children inside the building were enjoying a puppet show when they saw a mouth of a silhouette monster. The man behind the curtain was wondering too as he looks around and backs away frighten. Several bunnies were playing a toy boat as they saw a ship passing by the window.

"What is that?"

The citizens began to look out their windows and outside the windows were Shen's ships. At the end was Shen's ship with his cannon. A small bunny boy looks up and sees the helicopters in the air. Sying's helicopter flew over Shen's ship. The Furious Five hung in the air.

"Honestly, guys, I never thought I'd die like this." Mantis said. "I always thought I'd meet a nice girl and settle down and she'd eat my head. So sad."

"We cannot give up hope." Monkey said, encouraging his friends. "Po would want us to remain strong. Hard-core. Right, Tigress? Even Leo wouldn't give up."

Tigress didn't say a word. She responded with a defeated expression on her face. Monkey looks down to his right to see Panther chained up as well. Panther was kneeling down with her arms chained behind her back to the ship. Her whole body was wrapped up in chains.

Panther hung hear head in defeat. No word has came from her after she witness Leo died. She wanted to speak but can't. The death of losing Leo hurts in her heart.

The ships were nearing towards a bridge where several people was standing.

"Lord Shen, what about the bridge?" Boss Wolf asked, looking at Shen.

"Nothing stands in my way." Shen said.

Sying smirks as he watches from above in the helicopter. The wolf aimed at the bridge.

"Fire!" Shen ordered.

The people quickly escaped as the cannon fired. The male ibex escorted the children to safety.

"Kill the people as well." Sying said.

The cannon fired to a nearby building on the other of the bridge.

Tigress was disgusted by Shen's lack of concern of the bystanders as she witnessed the bridge destroyed. "You coward!" Tigress shouted, turning her head around.

Panther watches in anger as the destroyed building collapse. "You murderer!" Panther snarled, looking back at the helicopter.

* * *

"Heh heh." Sying chuckled. He stood up from his seat as the prince looks out the window.

"Sir, we have a heat signatures down below that's away from the fleet." a wolf said.

"What?" Sying growled.

* * *

Standing several feet on a building was a person. It was someone that Tigress recognized. "Po?" Tigress asked astonished to see Po is alive.

"Po?" Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper asked surprised, looking in the direction of the Dragon Warrior.

A couple of sheep sees the Dragon Warrior.

"How many times do I have to kill the same stinking panda?" Shen snarled.

Po has said nothing as he stares down at the fleet. The Furious Five were captured in chains as Panther was below them. The Dragon Warrior scans the ship of any sign of Leo. He didn't find a trace of Leo. If Leo was dead, Po will avenge him and he spoke. "Shen!" Po shouted. "A panda stands between you and your destiny."

The peacock couldn't hear him from where he was standing. "What?" Shen called out to him.

"Prepare yourself for a hot serving plate of justice!" Po shouted. "You're reign of terror has come to an end!"

Boss Wolf looks at Shen confused.

"What?" Shen muttered.

"And now, free the Five and Panther!" Po shouted, taking off his straw hat. "Disc Of Destruction!" He aims his hat at the chain. The Dragon Warrior threw his hat at the chain. Instead of flying towards the chain, the straw hat flew aimlessly and landed on the roof of a building.

No one said a word.

"Eh..." Po muttered, looking away as he covered his face.

* * *

"How stupid." Sying chuckled.

"Sir." a wolf said, looking up from the monitor. "We had three heat signatures a few seconds ago and the two heat signatures just disappeared."

"What?" Sying asked, turning around to look at the wolf. "Three heat signatures appeared and the two heat signatures disappeared?"

"Yes sir." the wolf said.

"What about the third heat signature?" Sying asked.

The wolf looks back at the monitor. "The third heat signature is still here on the screen."

The young prince looks back at the window.

* * *

"Okay." Shen said. "Take aim!"

The wolves began to aim the cannons at the Dragon Warrior. The cannons were at perfect range at the Dragon Warrior.

"Ready?" Shen asked.

Po jumps off to a nearby roof. He lost his balance and rolls onto another roof where he grabs the ledge. Po quickly ran forwards and rolls back to the edge of another roof. Shen, The Furious Five, Panther and Shen's army all watch the Dragon Warrior moving and jumping onto different roofs. The Dragon Warrior was near the ships as he quickly jumps over to the other side. He dove back to the other side and chuckled. "You can't follow me!" Po chuckled.

"Just get him!" Shen ordered.

Po was turning around, trying to confuse the wolves. Po jumps across onto another roof and lands on solid ground, trying to catch his breath. He looks up to see the cannon still following him. Po ran and jumps in front of the cannon of the ship. He quickly ran past the cannon as one of the wolves lit the fuse.

"No, no, no, don't shoot!" a wolf said from the second boat.

"Don't shoot!" his friend shouted.

The wolf who lit the fuse tried to put it out. The wolves on the first two ship began to panic, allowing the Dragon Warrior to board on the ship. One of the helicopters fired at the fleet with a rocket launcher. Po looks up and didn't have time to dodge the rocket. The rocket misses and was about to hit the water. Then the rocket exploded.

"Huh?" Po asked confused turning around. He saw that the rocket exploded over the ocean. But when he turns around, Po gasps.

Leo was standing at the bridge that led to the ocean. He drops the two hook chains that he used to change the rocket's angle.

"Leo?" Tigress asked surprised.

"Leo..." Panther muttered. A smile crept on her face. Her friend was alive.

* * *

"No." Sying growled in frustration. It turns out that the third heat signature was Leo. How did Leo survived?

"Sir?" the wolf asked, looking up from the monitor.

Sying slices the wolf's head off before he slams the head into the monitor. He looks back out the window below.

* * *

Leo stares at the fleet with a serious look on his face. His girlfriend smiled as Po was amazed that Leo was alive.

"RAH!" Leo roared, drawing his blade. He did a mighty leap and lands besides the Dragon Warrior, startling the wolves.

"Yeah!" Monkey cheered.

"Don't shoot! Crossfire!" Boss Wolf commanded.

"Attack!" Shen ordered.

The wolf army began to attack. Leo jumps onto the cannon and quickly turns around to stab a wolf in the eye. He quickly moves forward before he did two palm strikes at another wolf. Five wolves fired arrows at Leo but he deflected the arrows.

"Catch of Freedom!" Po shouted, throwing an axe to the Furious Five.

Leo jumps back a couple feet from several wolves that tackled Po. He jumps onto the top of the mast and jumps over the pile of wolves. Leo landed himself in a circle of wolves as the as several wolves attacked him.

"Monkey!" Tigress shouted.

Monkey swung his tail forward and caught the axe. He used the force of the axe to bring his tail backwards and slicing the chains to free them. Tigress slices Panther's chains as well. The Furious Five landed in the pile of wolves and attacked the wolves, striking their poses to allow the Dragon Warrior to stand up.

"Leo!" Po shouted, looking at the second pile of wolves.

Leo and Panther stood back to back. Panther was able to grab a tail by a wolf in front of her and swung him in a circle, allowing Leo to duck as the wolf slams into his comrades, knocking them off the ship. Leo stood up and drove his sword into the wolf's chest. Leo and Panther heads back onto the ship where The Furious Five and The Dragon Warrior are waiting.

"Impressive, you two." Tigress said. "What's your plan?"

"Step one, free the five." Po said.

Leo grabs a wolf's neck and kicks him into his comrades.

"What's step two?" Viper asked.

"Honestly, I didn't I think I made it this far." Po said.

"Focus!" Leo yelled at him.

"Stop Shen and Sying before they reach the harbor." Po said.

Po, The Furious Five, Leo and Panther jumps over to the next ship behind them. Leo blocks a punch before doing a coffee kick and stabs a wolf. Panther was able to catch a punch from another wolf and threw the wolf over the ship. A third wolf was coming towards Panther with a spear. Leo slices the spear in half and did an axe kick to the wolf's head.

"Hm." Leo snarled as he dodge another wolf and simply pushes the wolf onto another ship.

"Viper, puppet of death!" Po shouted, throwing an unconscious wolf into the air.

Viper jumps into the air and slithers around the wolf's body. "Tigress!" Viper shouted.

Tigress made jumps below the wolf as the wolf lands on her back. Viper quickly attack the other wolves until they made it back to where they were being held. Tigress can see that Leo and Panther were in front of them from a couple of feet. Leo and Panther jumps into the air and slams their foots together on another wolf's head. Leo blocks a sword attack from a wolf on his left as Panther attacks a nearby wolf to her right. Panther was able to capture a kick from the wolf before she kicks him in the nuts hard and did a palm strike to the jaw as Leo did a hook punch to the wolf he fighting. Leo and Panther turns around to face each other as both of their fists collide one another.

Po turns around and sees Storming Ox behind him in his fighting stance. "Master Ox!" Po gasps. He looks up just in time to see Master Croc jumping out of the water.

"Jump!" Master Croc shouted, delivering two kicks to two wolves and lands in a full split.

"And Croc!" Po cheered.

"Vengeance is served." Croc said.

"Why did you…?" Po was asking.

"Your friend there is very persuasive." Storming Ox interrupted, turning around.

Several wolves heard their men falling in the water. Three wolves were sent flying as Master Shifu appears, delivering three swings to the three wolves. He threw the staff down onto the ship and lands on the staff with his arms wide open.

"Yah!" Shifu shouted.

"Master Shifu!" Po shouted with joy.

Shifu quickly ran and attacked several more wolves surrounding his students. After he knocks out the last wolf, Shifu strikes a pose. "Quickly." Shifu ordered. "Use their boats to block the way."

"What about those helicopters?" Storming Ox asked.

Leo found two hook chains. He quickly threw the two hook chains to a couple of nearby cannons. Panther helps him pull the cannons up to the helicopters in the sky. She grabs a torch by the mass and ties it to a rope. The torch swung towards the two cannons and the two cannons fired at the helicopters. Leo and Panther turns around and ran towards the army of wolves.

"Ha!" Leo and Tigress shouted together as the two warriors delivers a couple of kicks at the cannon.

The cannon went flying towards the front of the ship, causing the ship to flip forward. Tigress did a couple of black flips and lands on top of the ship with her arms spread wide. Leo and Panther jumps onto the bridge as Tigress joins them.

Po was able to grab two ropes from both ships, making the sails to form an X. "Crane!" Po shouted with a struggle.

Crane flew past him and flew towards the air as spreads his wings. "Wings Of Justice!" Crane shouted. "Kaw kaw!" He flaps his wings hard creating a couple gusts of wind to blow the sails.

"Yeah!" Po cheered as he hung onto the ropes. The two ships crashes into the first ship that Tigress flipped over. Po was sent flying towards the bridge as the torches went out.

All the ships crashes into one another. "What?" Shen asked shocked, feeling his boat stopping.

* * *

The prince brace the impact of the explosion of the cannon ball. Sying growled in anger.

* * *

All the wolves charges at the ships that was blocking the way. The Dragon Warrior, The Furious Five, Shifu, Storming Ox, Croc jumps off from the ship into the air. Leo and Panther was above The Dragon Warrior as the fireworks went off. Everything was in slow motion as Po looks at his friends and masters.

"I love you guys." Po muttered.

Time resume back to normal. Panther grabs Leo's ankle, spins him around one time and threw Leo towards the wolves ahead of the attack. Leo wasted no time slicing the first seven wolves in his way. A second group of wolves charges towards him, but Panther lands in between them and delivered several punches with a strong hook kick to finish the last wolf off of the second group.

Leo grabs a nearby wolf and throws him in the air. Panther jumps on his shoulders and Leo gave her a boost in the air, flying next to the airborne wolf. Panther delivers a punch to the wolf below her, sending him flying towards Leo.

"Ha!" Leo shouted, thrusting his sword upwards to the wolf's back. The wolf screams in agony as he hits the floor.

"Why aren't we firing?!" Shen shouted angrily.

Boss Wolf turns around. "They're taking out our gunners sir." Boss Wolf said. "They're getting close."

Shen looks back up to see the panda is up to something. "Fire!" Shen ordered. "Fire at them!"

Boss Wolf was stunned of what he heard. He turns around to his family fighting. "But ,sir, we'll kill our own." Boss Wolf said. If he fires at the enemy, his family would be killed.

"I said fire at them!" Shen yelled enraged. "Fire!"

The masters were getting close at them.

Boss Wolf turns around to face Shen. "No." Boss Wolf said as he threw the torch away.

Shen threw one of his knives at Boss Wolf without a second thought. Boss Wolf fell to the side of the ship. The peacock jumps onto his cannon. His cannon faces the masters at a perfect range. Leo and Panther were in front of Po a couple feet. Shen lit the fuse. From above, Sying fires a rocket towards them below.

"Po!" Tigress shouted, pushing Po out of the way.

Panther ran in front of Leo with her arms spread wide.

The cannon and the rocket exploded together. Ships that were blocking exploded. Everyone on the ships were sent flying towards the sea. The bridge that Leo was on was destroyed in the process. Leo landed hard in the water. He swam towards part of the deck from the ship and drags himself onto the deck. It was over.

* * *

 _This chapter was great to work on. The next chapter is where Leo and Sying battle each other. It took me a while to finish this chapter with my other projects. Get ready for the next chapter, everyone! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to leave a review!_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 The Strength Of Leo

Shen's ships has reached the harbor. The fallen warriors and masters were floating on planks of woods on the water. Leo slowly opens his eyes as he got on all fours. He was on a big plank of wood and watches in silence as the ships were pasting by Shifu and the others. He knew it was from one of Shen's ships along with several barrels of oil and gas surrounding him. The helicopters flew above the ships.

"Panther!" Leo gasps. He could see Panther floating in front of him. Leo pulls her out of the water and puts her on a board that was floating right next to him. He gently laid her on the board. "Panther..." he whispered.

There was blood coming from right arm and left arm. She was also bleeding from the right side of her head. Leo rips from her shirt and bandage her up to stop the bleeding. Panther tried to open her eyes to look at him. "Heh..." Panther chuckled before closing her eyes. The blast Panther had took injured her.

Leo held her hand and looks up to Sying's helicopter. The prince smiled evilly, looking down at them. Leo stood up and pushes Panther away.

"Ah..." Panther coughed softly. She slowly sits up to see that she was floating away from him.

Leo drove his sword into the plank and there were several chains on the plank of wood. "Tch…" Leo grunted a bit. He looks down at his arms and his legs. His blood began to leave trail. Leo took a knee in front of his sword and leans in, resting his head against the blade with his eyes close. Then he stood back up.

* * *

"So that's how you want to die." Sying smirked. "Take aim!"

A wolf chuckled as he aimed the cannon at Leo.

* * *

Leo can hear the sound of the cannon's getting into position aimed at him. He took a deep breath and exhale. Leo can feel the rage deep within him. _"I will avenge them. I shall have my_ _revenge."_ Leo thought. He got into his tiger stance.

 **Bang!**

The sound of two cannons were shot. He opens his eyes to see the two cannon balls coming towards him. The wall in his mind began to crumble, letting Leo to strike. He lunges his palms into a strike at the two cannon balls once they were in reach. The two cannon balls were destroyed on impact.

"No way." Viper gasps.

The injured Masters, Shen, Sying and their army was in shocked and surprised. Leo has not just destroyed one but two cannon balls with his bare fist. The smoke cleared to reveal Leo who was still in his pose. His diamond sword didn't even move and there was a small fire on both of his hands. He made no effort to scream.

Leo looks at his right hand on fire. He didn't feel the flame burning his flesh. There was a feeling he felt instead. Was it passion? No, it was a fiery vengeance.

"Gr!" Leo growled in a low voice. Something inside of him was awoken from a deep sleep. Free from its chains from within him.

* * *

"Gr." Sying growled in annoyance. Leo should've been dead by those cannon balls. He picked up the radio. "All craft, fire at will!" Sying barked.

* * *

All helicopters fired together in unison. Leo was able to counter four cannon balls and sent them flying high above him in the air. He caught another cannon ball with his right hand and throws it into the water in front of him. Leo used his new found strength to jump and dodge several cannon balls. Quickly drawing his blade behind him, Leo used his newfound strength by slicing a cannon ball in half and Sying's helicopters flew over to Leo to surround him.

Leo lunge forward to duck a cannon ball, but another appeared in front him. He toss his diamond sword behind him, allowing himself to catch the cannon ball and throws it back towards the helicopters. Leo quickly picks up the two hook chains and throws it behind him to catch two cannon balls. He tied up the first two chains and used another pair of hook chains to get the barrels of gas and oil out of the water and onto the raft.

"Grah!" Leo yelled, deflecting a cannon ball with his left foot. He did a spinning axe kick to another cannon ball that was coming towards him. His arms and legs were on fire and the flames heat was not killing him. Now the beast within him has awoke. And the beast is angry.

From the city, the citizens watches as Leo was deflecting the cannon balls towards the open sea. He threw two more hook chains in front of him to catch two cannon balls and tied the two chains to the raft he was on. The citizens cheered as they watch Po and Leo deflecting the cannon balls. Leo ducks to avoid a rotor that was sent flying to him when he destroyed several helicopters. Panther smiled.

* * *

"This is impossible!" Sying shouted angrily, balling his fists. Any human should've died from a cannonball or die when the body is on fire. The prince watches in horror as his helicopters were being destroyed in front of him. He looks down at Leo. "Argh!" Sying yelled, grabbing a RPG.

* * *

Leo slid both of his feet and hands as he stood up with his diamond sword in hand. The remains of the helicopters and Sying's RPG fired at Leo. Leo threw several barrels to destroy the cannon balls. He caught a few cannon balls which force him to push backwards. "ARRGHH!" Leo yelled, fighting back. He fires back with the cannon balls, destroying the helicopters in the process.

Leo quickly threw the four cannon balls high into air, lifting the raft. He used the force of his throw to jump high into the air flies into the middle of four barrels. There was a barrel above and below him while there was another barrel on his right and left side. Leo slices all four barrels in half, releasing all oil and gas before slicing the cannon balls. All four barrels explode as fire surrounded him.

The prince was frozen in shocked. He was looking at the Eye Of The Tiger. Leo squeeze hard on his diamond sword with his left fist while tightening his right fist.

 **"RROOOAARR!"** Leo roared. His roar was fierce and powerful like a tiger. He used the explosion's force to fly towards Sying's main helicopter. As Leo came in contact of the helicopter, the helicopter exploded, causing all other helicopters to explode. Panther watches the destroyed helicopters fall into the water.

Sying landed on raft Leo was on. The prince growled in frustration. His creation was destroyed. Sying slowly got up on all fours to look at his helicopter.

* * *

 _The next chapter is the final battle between Leo and Sying. This is where things get really interesting between Leo, Tigress and Panther after the battle. For this chapter, the fire doesn't kill Leo when he was deflecting the cannon balls. I could say that the beast within him has awoken. Leo is a special person._

 _I'm going to be working really hard for the final chapter that concerns Leo, Tigress and Panther. So I hope all of you are looking forward to it and hope you leave a review!_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Embrace The Future

Everywhere Sying looks, his helicopters was destroyed. Some helicopters was still floating on fire while others sank below. The remains of his soldiers could be seen floating in the water. The explosion killed them. Sying slowly got up as he picks up his weapon while his body was covered in blood.

 ** _"Roar!"_** Leo roared, jumping behind the prince, forcing the prince to draw his Double Edge sword and turns around.

Leo's arms and legs were still on fire. He stares at prince with an angry look in his eye. They were both trapped in a ring of fire.

"How?" Sying snarled. "How are you still alive after I've fired everything at you?"

"You could never kill me, Sying." Leo growls with an answer. "I'm a survivor."

"Tch." Sying snickered. "Can you say the same about your parents? I've took away you're parents and murdered them in cold blood."

"Because you wanted people dead with no respect for you wanting to fulfill your ancestor's dream." Leo snarled at him.

"Ha!" Sying chuckled darkly. "People deserve it when they didn't choose my ancestor to become the first emperor in China. China is in chaos."

"Bullshit!" Leo snaps at him. "The only reason China is like that is because you've been murdering innocent people! People like you who kill innocent people should die!"

"Should I?" Sying questioned. "You should've been the one to die along with you parents."

"Sorry to disappoint you but there is no way in hell I'm going to die without a fight." Leo said angrily.

"The loss of my family is broken." Sying said. "I do not care for one other's family who would not vote for me as emperor."

"Well you should care." Leo said. "A family member will always survive and will try to kill you."

"A feeling that I've ignored in the past has returned." Sying said, getting into his bird stance. "I will make sure that you will be dead, personally."

"But this time, you won't escape." Leo said.

"Ha ha ha!" the prince laughed.

"Hm?" Leo asked, staring the prince. "What are you laughing about, you bastard?"

Sying stares at Leo. "I'll escape as always but this time you will die." the prince said with an evil grin. "After I kill you, I'll continue to kill the innocents. Maybe I'll rape them before I kill them. I was going to rape your mother that night."

 ** _"Damn you, fucking bastard!"_ ** Leo roared. He lunges at Sying, catching him off guard with a tiger palm strike. Sying was doing his best to block Leo's attacks but each attack is stronger than the last. Leo grabs him by the throat and started slamming him into the floor hard.

"Argh!" Sying yelled in pain as he was getting slammed into the floor.

Leo tosses him into the air before jumping above him and delivering a powerful axe kick. Sying manage to block Leo's diamond sword with his own. Leo kept pressing his attack, not allowing the prince to attack. The beast inside Leo wanted the prince kill for what he was going to do that night. Sying will die for what he has done.

 ** _"ROOARR!"_** Leo roared angrily, knocking the sword out of Sying's hand.

It gave Sying the opportunity to punch Leo across the face.

 ** _"Argh!"_** Leo grunted a bit, shaking the pain off. He dodges the prince's flying side kick by jumping over him and throwing his sword at Sying. The sword grazes Sying's stomach and flew into the fire on the water. Leo ran at him and threw in some punches at Sying. He grab's Sying's leg and threw him on the other side of the raft.

Sying jumps over to Leo to kick him, but Leo grab his foot and twist it hard. "Argh!" the prince yelled in pain.

Leo pushes Sying back, making Sying to land on both of his feet. He watches the prince take a knee, feeling the pain in his foot. Leo got on all fours like a tiger and lunges at Sying. He sinks his teeth in the prince's neck hard. Leo didn't let go as the prince was struggling. In one strong pull, Leo made a big gaping hole in Sying's neck, revealing the prince's throat.

The prince's blood got on Leo's face. Leo spits out the skin, looking down at the dead prince. Leo had his revenge. Sying was no longer a threat to anyone. He didn't take his eyes off Sying.

 ** _"Ha... ha... ahh..."_** Leo breathed heavily. He can taste the blood in his mouth.

Panther came up from underneath the water and climbs onto the raft, making Leo to slowly turn around to look at her. Panther didn't say a word. Blood was running down Leo's chin. Leo continue to stand there, looking at her. The fire on his arms and legs were still there.

"It's... ov-over..." Leo finally manage to speak. He did a couple strikes and hurricane kicks to put out the fire. There was a few burned marks on his arms and legs. Leo turns his head over to Sying's dead body. "Now he can rule... in hell..." The feeling, the beast inside Leo disappeared.

Panther walks over to Leo and places his left arm around her neck. Then, two powerful roars came out of nowhere from out side the ring of fire. The two powerful roars puts out the fire. Panther could see that the others are waiting for them at the docks.

Leo punches the raft in half. Leo and Panther watches the other half the raft floats away from them. A strong gust of wind pushes them towards the dock. Panther let's Leo to sit down. The raft comes to a complete stop as Panther puts Leo's left arm around her neck and helps him to get on the dock.

"Hah..." Leo let out a small sigh as Panther removed his arm and stood in front of him.

Panther looks at him. "That was pretty amazing." Panther complimented him.

Leo didn't say anything but smiled. He was about to take another step but he was about fall forward. Panther caught him, their noses near each other. Everyone didn't say a word. Tigress cross her arms over her chest, staring at her boyfriend.

Panther backed away from him.

"Sorry." Panther said, breaking the silence.

"Don't worry about it." Leo smiled.

Po and Tigress watches Monkey, Mantis, Crane and Viper past Panther to see Leo.

"What you did back there was amazing!" Mantis exclaims, jumping onto Leo's shoulder.

"Amazing?" Po asked, walking up to Panther's side. "That was totally awesome of what he did out there."

"Not mention it was reckless." Crane added.

Shifu walks up to Leo. "It would seem that you have found your inner strength." Shifu said. "Most impressive."

"Well, you are a pretty good teacher, Master Shifu." Leo said, bowing to his master.

Shifu smiled at this and bowed back. Everyone looked on to continue watching the fireworks. The people of Gongmen City was saved. All of China was saved, even China back from the real world. A particular firework caught Leo's eye and it was the Eye Of The Tiger.

Leo couldn't help but smile. But something else caught his attention. On the other side of the sea on the hill was the black tiger, the white tiger and the black panther, standing there, staring. Leo silently walks past his friends and girlfriend to the edge of the dock. "I also have you to thank for helping me find my inner strength to draw out." he muttered.

The three beasts nodded their heads and roared. Leo bows his head towards them. After the two tigers and the panther roared, the three beasts turns around and ran away until they were all out of sight.

Everyone stayed and watch the fireworks for an hour. During that time, the destroyed helicopters sank underneath the sea with the ships. Leo was sitting down until Viper slithers up besides him.

"What were you muttering about an hour ago, Leo?" Viper asked.

Leo turns his head to look at her. "It is nothing." Leo answered. "What do you need, Viper?"

"We will be staying at Liling's place tonight and go back to the valley tomorrow morning." Viper informs him.

"Good." Leo said. "Have the sleeping arrangements been made of who we're sleeping with?"

"You'll be sleeping with me tonight, Leo." Tigress said, walking up behind him and Viper.

"Very well." Leo smiled.

* * *

Liling showed Leo his room as Tigress helps Leo to walk inside. His room was big, even the bed itself. There was a map of China and a window that has a perfect view of the sea.

"I hope you like your room." Liling said.

"It's perfect, Liling." Leo said.

"Thank you and make your selves comfortable." Liling said with a smile. "If you need anything, I'll be downstairs serving the customers. Shifu went with Masters Ox and Croc to look at the damage to the city."

"How are you feeling, Leo?" Tigress asks him.

"A little exhausted." Leo said. "But I still feel the pain."

"You should lay down and get some rest." Tigress said.

"What about Panther and the others?" Leo asked.

"Panther is going to help us to make sure that the people weren't harm during the attack and we'll be picking up some groceries along the way." Po said, entering the room with some bandages and two buckets of hot water with a couple of dry towels.

"No snack stops this time." Leo and Tigress said together.

"Ha ha!" Po laughed. He stops laughing, seeing their serious looks. "Really?"

"Yes." Leo said serious.

"Fine." Po sighed. "Leo, I've brought these so you can clean up."

"Thanks you, Po." Leo said.

The Dragon Warrior places the bandages and the towel on the bed while placing the bucket of hot water next Leo's feet.

"Will you be alright by yourself, Leo?" Tigress asks her boyfriend.

"I will be fine, Tigress." Leo assured her. "I'll join all of you in a couple of hours."

"Very well, Leo." Tigress nods her head. She leans in and kiss Leo before leaving the room with Po and closing the door.

Leo couldn't help but grin. He looks down at his arms and legs. There was some pretty good burned marks on his arms and legs. Leo removed his burned ripped up shirt and pants and he was down in his boxers. He dumps the towel into the bucket and proceeded to wash his arms.

"Ah." Leo grunted a bit, feeling the stinging. It hurts but Leo didn't make a sound. "Damn, that stings." He continued rubbing his arms and legs for ten minutes each. After his arms and legs were clean, Leo wipes off the dried blood on his face. He stares into in his reflection of the water, his face clean. Leo turns around and looks at his old clothes.

"Leo, it's Viper." Viper's voice said. "May I come in? I brought you some new clothes."

"Come in." Leo said, turning his head around.

The door opens and Viper slithers in with a fresh new set of clothes that he wore. "Here you go, Leo." Viper said, setting the clean clothes on the bed next to him.

"Thank you, Viper." Leo thanks her.

"Your welcome." Viper said with a smile before leaving the room.

Leo wraps the bandages around his arms and legs before he puts on the clothes. He lays down on the bed and closes his eyes.

* * *

Two hours has passed and Leo was walking alone through the streets. Everywhere he looked, the citizens thanked him for saving their city. He caught up with Monkey and Crane as they were carrying the groceries.

"Need help, you two?" Leo asked, walking up to them.

"Leo!" Crane exclaims. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling better, but I could still feel the pain." Leo said.

"We're all glad that you're safe, Leo." Monkey said, handing a basket to Leo.

They all went back to the bar and Liling closed the bar early in the late afternoon and they all had dinner.

"So Leo, how did you survive Sying and Shen's weapons?" Crane asked, looking across the table at Leo.

Leo was sitting between Tigress and Panther as Viper was sitting next to Tigress as well. Shifu was sitting next to Po, Monkey and Crane on the ither side of the table while Mantis was on the table. Liling was sitting next Panther while Croc was sitting at the end of the table with Master Ox across from him from the other end of the table. All eyes were on him. Leo swallows his rice before he spoke.

"Two tigers saved me from the river." Leo answered. "The next thing I know, I wake up in a black panther's cave and the two tigers left me there. I drank some kind of herbal medicine that allowed me to recover my strength."

"But what happen on that raft?" Po asked.

"I killed Sying by leaving a hole, revealing his throat." Leo said.

"Hm." Shifu said, putting his chopsticks down. "All of us are glad that you and Po are alive and well, Leo."

"Thank you, Shifu." Leo said, bowing his head.

"You're welcome, Leo." Shifu said. "Now finish eating, my students. We leave for the Valley Of Peace tomorrow morning."

Panther didn't say anything and turns her head towards Leo. Leo will be returning to the valley tomorrow morning. She had questions for him that need's to be answered. Panther decided to talk him about it later on tonight. It was her best shot.

* * *

Leo enters the bathroom and closed the door. There was a huge bucket that was the size of a bathtub in the center of the room with hot water and a ring of candles. He proceeded to remove his clothes and he completely naked. Before Leo can take a step in the bucket, he looks at his reflection. Leo could still see the cuts on his chest and stomach he received from Sying.

Leo sighed as he steps in the hot water. "Ahh." Leo gritted his teeth, feeling the sting. He sits down in the hot water and begin to wash himself. While Leo was washing himself, he couldn't help but think about that dream when he explained it to Tigress and the black panther. There wasn't any answers for him. Leo shook his head and got out of the bucket.

Leo grabs the dry towel and dried himself before putting on his clothes. He walks out of the bathroom without his shirt on and walks back to his room. But when Leo walk in, Tigress and Panther was in the room, sitting on the bed. "Panther?" Leo wondered. "What are you doing in here?"

"The three of us has to talk." Panther said.

"About what?" Leo asked.

"About you." Panther answered.

"I see." Leo nodded his head. He walks over to the bed and sits down between Tigress and Panther.

"Leo, what's happen to you in the past few months?" Panther asked.

"I've changed." Leo said, looking at her. "I been living at the Jade Palace with the Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five. It wasn't easy at the beginning, but everything turns out to be great after I defeated Zhao."

"Zhao?" Panther repeated. "I thought Zhao was in prison. How?"

"He escaped prison and tried to kill me." Leo explains. "Zhao ended up here and forms an alliance with Tai Lung."

"The rest of The Furious Five and myself couldn't stop them." Tigress said, making Leo to back up a bit so she can look at Panther. "We were seriously injured. Crane flew us back to the Jade Valley for three days."

"Shifu decided to give the Dragon Scroll to Po and gives me the Eye Of The Tiger." Leo added. He takes the crystal out and Panther gasps.

"Impossible." Panther said as Leo put the crystal away. "It was destroyed."

"That's what I thought too." Leo said. "Zen hid the real one in the diamond sword before the fake crystal was destroyed."

"Then we learned that the Dragon Scroll was blank." Tigress said. "Leo trained for three days and he wasn't ready to face Zhao."

"Shifu ordered us to evacuate the valley while he holds off Tai Lung." Leo said.

"But if Shifu was fighting off Tai Lung, where was Zhao?" Panther asked, concerned.

Leo took a deep breath before he answered. "I stayed behind to fight Zhao." Leo answered. "Zhao and I fought on a mountain overlooking the valley before taking the fight into the valley. I was seriously injured when Zhao stabbed me."

"Then what happened?" Panther asked.

"I wrapped myself to a fire work and soared into the air with Zhao." Leo answered. "Once Zhao and I were in the air, I quickly tied two fireworks to Zhao before pulling the pin on the grenade and stabbing him through the heart. I cut the ropes and fell, watching Zhao getting killed."

"But how did you survive the fall?" Panther asked.

"Po used the Wuxi Finger Hold to create a strong wind." Leo explains. "My black cloak was flying towards me and I grab it. I had one more idea and used my cloak to slow the fall. I landed in the water, feeling the pain. I slowly got out of the water and collapse before I went unconscious."

"Mr. Ping, Po's father, notices him and I ran to him." Tigress said. "We carried him up to the barracks. He woke up in his room when he was knocked out for two hours."

"Po defeated Tai Lung and brought peace to the valley and Shifu." Leo said.

"I was worried that Leo was killed." Tigress smiled, looking at her boyfriend. "He did it to protect everyone and me."

"Tigress was going to help me get cleaned up until..." Leo was saying, not looking at Panther in the eye.

"Until what, Leo?" Panther asked. Panther can see her friend blushing. "Come on, tell me." she urged him. "It's not like you were naked."

Leo's eyes went wide and he turns around to look at her, blushing. "I... I..." Leo was trying to say to Panther. He wanted to say something, but no words came out of his mouth.

"Ha ha!" Panther laughed, holding her stomach.

"It's not funny." Leo growled, his face still blushing. "I didn't know my clothes were removed from my body."

Panther fell off the bed and just continued laughing for a few minutes. "That was funny." Panther said, getting back on the bed.

"Then Leo healed up a week later and we both started dating." Tigress said.

Panther looks at them. "It's kind of surprising to see you two dating." Panther said.

"Heh." Leo chuckled. "Thank- Argh! Gr!" He felt the pain in his muscles, making him fall forward.

Tigress and Panther caught Leo together and brought him back on the bed. The two girls helps Leo lay down on the bed. Leo gritted his teeth.

"How are you feeling, Leo?" Tigress asked, concern about her boyfriend.

"I still feel some pain." Leo answered.

"Well, you have two people that cares for you deeply, Leo." Tigress said softly. She leans in and kisses him on the lips before switching sides with Panther.

Leo spreads his arms out so the girls can lay down. He gently wraps his arms around them and lifts his head so Tigress put her right arm behind him along with Panther's left arm before setting his head down. Tigress and Panther wraps their legs around Leo's legs.

"Leo, I thought you killed." Tigress said, looking into his eyes. "I don't know what would happen if you did die."

"We both felt that we failed you as your friend and girlfriend." Panther said.

Leo lifted his head a bit. "No." Leo shook his head. "You haven't failed. I've survived. Besides..." Leo said with a grind on his face, looking at Tigress. "We don't die easily."

Tigress couldn't help but smile at him. Those were the words that she said to him that afternoon before he received the Eye Of The Tiger. Leo and Tigress leans in before they kissed. They broke the kiss to lay their heads back down. Tigress can hear his heart beating.

"Good night, girls." Leo said.

"Good night, Leo." Tigress said, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, Leo." Panther said.

The three of them closes their eyes and began to sleep. The night was long. Morning came around as Shifu, Po, Leo and The Furious Five was standing on the boat they used to get inside the city as Master Ox, Master Croc and Panther stood at the docks with Soothsayer. Panther threw her arms around Leo shocking everyone. Panther watches the boat leaving the dock and watch as her two friends, Leo and Tigress, sails away with Master Shifu, The Dragon Warrior and the rest of the Furious Five.

* * *

It's been a long trip for everyone and Master Shifu gave everyone a week to relax. Leo was taking a walk to the Peach Tree. He sits down, overlooking the Valley on a beautiful sunset. Hearing the sound of footsteps, Leo turns around to see Tigress walking towards him.

"Is it alright if I join you?" Tigress asked.

Leo smiled. "Yes you can, Tigress." he answered.

Tigress smiled and sat down next to her boyfriend. Leo looks down at Mr. Ping's shop where Po stops by. Before they returned to the Jade palace, Leo listens to Po's conservation with his adoptive father.

"Turns out I haven't discovered about my origins." Leo said. "My origins are still a mystery. What if my parents are alive or dead?"

"The only thing we can do now, Leo, is to embrace the future of what it bring." Tigress answered.

Leo turns to look at her. "What ever the future brings, we'll always be ready no matter what." Leo said.

"Agreed." Tigress replied.

Leo and Tigress leans in and kisses each other. They snaked each other's arms to their backs while Leo and Tigress were kissing. Leo and Tigress stops kissing as they look into each other's eyes.

"I love you, Tigress." Leo said.

"I love you too, Leo." Tigress.

The two lovers stands up and walks back to the barracks, holding each other's hands. It was a long trip for all of them. Sying is dead, China is saved and Kung Fu will live on forever. In his mind, Leo wonders what the future will bring since he hasn't discovered his origins since Po discovered his origins back in his old village. Leo will have to be ready when he finds his origins and learn if his parents are alive or... dead.

* * *

 _The final chapter is done and complete! Man, this took some hard work. I really had fun working on the story itself, plus I wanted to change the final battle and the ending because we all know what happens at the end. This chapter was really interesting between Leo, Tigress and Panther. Unfortunately, Leo's parent's faith is unknown._

 _Also, the mountain and those three animals is a mystery as well. I won't explain that now, but sometime in the future. It may take a while though. Now, I won't do Kung Fu Panda 3 YET because I'm planning to write the Kung Fu Panda Legends Of Awsomeness this year before the events of Kung Fu Panda 3. I already have some ideas for story but you'll just have to wait and see._

 _I hope everyone enjoyed the final chapter and the story so I hope you all leave a review as well!_


End file.
